


Fotki prosto z zombie apokalipsy

by Dezerter (Seariel)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Nick's propension for swearing like an Irish docker, Zombies, przekleństwa, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Dezerter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Zombie zmieniają wszystko</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotki prosto z zombie apokalipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [snapshots from a zombie apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91487) by [dorky (dorcas_gustine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky). 



> Postanowienie noworoczne #1: Dokończyć tłumaczenie tekstów, które się zaczęło bardzo dawno temu.  
> Także przedstawiam pierwszy, polski tekst (a raczej tłumaczenie mojego ulubionego ficku) z fandomu L4D2. indżojcie.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** niebetowane, wspomnienia próby samobójczej, zombie, gore, przekleństwa - Nick klnie jak szewc, zapis dialogów typowo angielski, bo tak lubię bardziej.

Za zamgloną szybą niebo łypało na niego bladymi odcieniami szarości, zupełnie jak podczas zimowych poranków. Nick utopił swojego w połowie wypalonego peta w szklance. Wciąż miał jeszcze pół paczki, nawet pomimo tego, że wypalił już z pięć fajek w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Zakazy palenia niech będą przeklęte. 

Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i parsknął z obrzydzeniem, kiedy dostrzegł nowo formującą się malinkę na szyi. Zerknął przelotnie na otwartą walizkę, która leżała obok niego. W środku znajdowały się przynajmniej ze dwa kafle wygrane zeszłej nocy, a na tym wszystkim leżał pistolet. 

Scena prawie jak wyrwana prosto z filmu. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie na tą myśl. Prawie, prócz tego, że znajdował się w cuchnącej łazience, w równie cuchnącej restauracji w środku _pieprzonej_ Georgii. 

Prawdopodobnie powinien być bardziej ostrożny, gdyby nie fakt, że była szósta rano w niedziele i żadnej żywej duszy w pobliżu.  

Z zewnątrz doszedł do niego odgłos czyichś kroków, obijających się po korytarzu. Brzmiały jakby ich zataczający się właściciel nie do końca wiedział gdzie dokładnie chce dotrzeć, prawdopodobnie wracając ze srogo zakrapianej imprezy w poszukiwaniu zdatnego do jedzenia śniadania. 

Gdzieś dalej z hukiem robiła się szklanka. Zmarszczył brwi. 

Nieważne. 

Nick zapalił kolejnego papierosa i zamknął walizkę, uprzednio wyjmując z niej broń. Powoli dokończył palić, obserwując szary dym mieszający się przed nim z powietrzem, z ręką zaraz obok pistoletu, który leżał na umywalce. 

Na razie, Savannah, Georgia. Lepiej się już pożegnajmy. 

I nagle drzwi wyłamały się do zewnątrz w akompaniamencie deszczu złożonego z drzazg. Jakiś gość wtoczył się do środka, dziwnie charcząc. 

"Co do kurwy?!" 

Facet wywalił zawartość swojego żołądka prosto na podłogę. Nick zerwał się i momentalnie cofnął kilka kroków, ratując swoje buty przed... czym, do cholery, właściwie? _Krwią?_  

"Co jest z tobą nie tak, do diabła?!" 

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, a kiedy wreszcie podniósł na niego wzrok, Nick nagle uświadomił sobie, że było z nim coś bardzo, bardzo nie tak.  

"Cóż, cholera" stwierdził dobitnie Nick. 

Chwycił za broń.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Więc, no, gdzie pracowałeś?" zapytał Ellis, rozmasowując sobie kark. 

Nick po prostu wgapił się w niego w odpowiedzi. 

"Hej, stary, po prostu staram się jakoś zacząć rozmowę!" 

"Więc, no, dlaczego uważasz, że chcę z tobą o czymkolwiek rozmawiać?" odparł Nick, naśladując głos i akcent Ellisa. Kpiący ton nie zrobił na Ellisie zbytniego wrażenia, chłopak tylko popatrzył na niego kątem oka i zaraz wrócił do pilnowania wejścia do toalet. 

'Kiedy przyprze, to przyprze' stwierdził mądrze Ellis, co zaowocowało zafundowaniem sobie krótkiego postoju - Coach i Rochelle poszli na pierwszą metę. 

"Nie spłukuje się" wymamrotała lekko zażenowana Rochelle, gdy wyłoniła się pierwsza z głębi łazienki i odebrała swoją broń z rąk Nicka.  

"Moja kolej" powiedział Nick, obracając się. 

"Ej, zamierzasz zabrać tam ze sobą strzelbę?" zapytał nagle Ellis. 

"Nigdzie nie chodzę bez pistoletu, w końcu byłem profesjonalnym mordercą!" odkrzyknął Nick. 

Echo stłumionego śmiechu Nicka obiło się o kabiny, kiedy wszedł do toalety wciąż z wyrazem zszokowanej twarzy  Ellisa wyrytej w myślach. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Nie! Nawet o tym nie-" 

Jednak było już za późno, gruby dupek zdążył wybuchnąć prosto w twarz Nickowi, oblewając go i Coacha od stóp do głów toną krwi, flaków i żółci. 

Ellis zarówno przeklął jak i zaczął przepraszać w tym samym momencie, ale Nick był zbyt zajęty, by go słuchać, bardziej skupiając się na próbie odepchnięcia ataków hordy zombie za pomocą shotguna, używając go jak pałki. 

Zaledwie kilka sekund później wszystko się uspokoiło. Gruda czegoś, czego pochodzenia Nick zdecydowanie znać nie chciał, ześlizgnęła się wzdłuż nosa Coacha i spłynęła na asfalt z obrzydliwym _plum_.  

"Cholera by cię, chłopcze" odezwał się Coach. 

Ellis uśmiechnął się do niego zawstydzony. 

"Coś tu masz" wymamrotał Ellis, ścierając kawałek kurwa-powiedzcie-mi-proszę-że-to-nie-czyiś- _mózg_ z policzka Nicka, po czym wytarł palce o jego marynarkę. 

Nick wgapił się w niego z mordem w oczach na tyle, na ile się dało, będąc pokrytym rzygowinami Boomera i krwią, która już zaczynała krzepnąć.  

"Zapłacisz mi za pralnię, Ogrodniczki." 

"Wybacz" powtórzył Ellis. 

Za nim Rochelle zdecydowanie beznadziejnie starała się ukryć ironiczny uśmieszek. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Stary, wozi się jak _marzenie_!" 

"Posłuchajcie jak mruczy!"  wykrzyczał Ellis i oczywiście musiał to zrobić - pogłaskał deskę rozdzielczą z jakiś _dziesiąty_ już raz.  

Nick trącił dyskretnie łokciem Rochelle.  

"Wygrałem" powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem. 

Rochelle wywróciła oczami. 

"Daje dziesięć dolców, że następnym razem nazwie ją swoim seksownym skarbem" kontynuował. 

"Nie postawię moich wyimaginowanych dolarów na _to_ " parsknęła Rochelle w tym samym momencie, kiedy Ellis oznajmił "Seksowna z ciebie panna, skarbie". 

Nick zaśmiał się głośno, ale został perfidnie zignorowany. 

"O stary, Coach" zaczął Ellis "czaisz to? Siedzę w samochodzie samego _Jimmy'ego Gibbsa Juniora_! Na siedzeniu Jimmy'ego Gibbsa Juniora!" 

"Dam głowę, że prowadzi się cudownie" odparł Coach. 

"Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz." 

"Myślę, że odstrzeliłem temu skurwielowi twarz" wtrącił się Nick zaczepnie. Ciężko było się powstrzymać. "Jimmy'emu Gibbsowi jakkolwieksięnazywał." 

Pojazd zatrzymał się gwałtownie z piskiem opon, a Nick prawie złamał sobie nos, kiedy przywalił twarzą w przednie siedzenie.  

"Co do cholery?!" wywarczał. 

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Ellis już wgapiał się w niego z miną, jakby właśnie okazało się, że Nick zamordował całą jego rodzinę i zjadł ją, czy coś. 

"Co?" 

"Ty- ty- ty-" odezwał się Ellis, jego oczy otwierały się szerzej, a usta zaczynały bardziej drzeć z każdym kolejnym 'ty'. 

Rochelle patrzyła na niego karcąco, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało 'co do diabła, dupku'. 

Nick westchnął. 

"Niee" wzruszył ramionami "Tylko żartuję, pewnie i tak już go nie było w galerii, kiedy zombie się pojawiły." 

"Oszalałeś, stary?" szepnął Coach. 

Ellis nadal się nie odzywał, tylko patrzył, jakby oceniając czy mężczyzna kłamie, czy raczej mówi prawdę. Nick spojrzał mu w oczy w ciszy. 

"Cholera, stary" powiedział w końcu Ellis z ulgą. "Przez chwilę myślałem, że mówisz poważnie. Serio, nie wyskakuj już więcej z czymś takim." 

"Taa" prychnął Nick. "Nieważne. Jedź." 

Ellis wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, co jak Nick podejrzewał, było dalszym słodzeniem maszynie i zaraz potem na powrót odpalił silnik. 

Rochelle i Coach wciąż patrzyli na niego TYM wzrokiem, ale zignorował ich, zamiast tego skupiając się na opuszczonej drodze za szybą. Co jakich czas mijali zombie, czy tam dwa, szwędające się na poboczach. Niektóre zdawały się w ogóle ich nie zauważać, inne za to próbowały dogonić pojazd. 

Kiedy natrafili na ich skupisko na środku jezdni, Ellis zwyczajnie je zestrzelił z jedną ręką wciąż na kierownicy, podczas gdy połowa jego ciała wystawała za okno, by mógł lepiej wycelować. Zawył z radości, kiedy przejechali prosto przez martwe ciała. 

Głupi dzieciak. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Wiesz co, Nick?" zaczął Ellis, kiedy przedzierali się między sznurem zaparkowanych samochodów. "Nie wierzę w to, co powiedziałeś." 

Nick spojrzał na niego.  

"Oh?" zapytał obojętnie. Naprawdę go nie obchodziło, czy dzieciak wierzył w to, że zabił tego jego wsiockiego  samochodowego idola, czy też nie. W końcu było to tylko kolejne zombie ustawione w kolejce do zjedzenia twarzy Nicka, które tym razem miało przyjemność posmakować ołowiu z jego broni.  

"Tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś płatnym mordercą" odparł Ellis, kiwając głową. 

Nick w gapił się w niego. Brak słów, po prostu, brak słów.  

"O, czyżby?" 

"Aha, jesteś na to zbyt dobrym gościem" stwierdził dzieciak z tym jego szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem. 

Nick automatycznie zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mu łzy i musiał się oprzeć o vana, bo by się złożył ze śmiechu. 

"To nie jest śmieszne!" oburzył się Ellis. 

"Zamknij się, bo przyciągniesz więcej zombie!" wrzeszczeli na niego Coach i Rochelle. 

Ostatecznie musieli poczekać jeszcze z jakieś dobre pięć minut, nim Nick wreszcie złapał oddech. 

Ellis piorunował go wzrokiem przez jakąś kolejną godzinę. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Jeśli to przeżyje" zaczęła Rochelle, przerywając ciszę. "Zamierzam wygrać każdą możliwą dziennikarską nagrodę na tym zapchlonym świecie." 

"Dajesz, dziewczyno" Coach poklepał ją po plecach. Wyglądało na to, że ten ruch kosztował go wiele wysiłku. Nick zastanawiał się, czy pigułki nasenne nareszcie zaczęły kopać. Mężczyzna naprawdę potrzebował odpoczynku po zdecydowanie zbyt bliskim spotkaniu z Chargerem. Raczej im się nie przysłuży, jeśli nie będzie w stanie trzymać prosto pistoletu. 

"A, faktycznie" uśmiechnął się Ellis. "Jesteś reporterką!" 

Rochelle przytaknęła, a jej kolczyki przy tym ruchu stuknęły o lufę shotguna.  

"Napiszę o tym wszystkim książkę." 

"Super!" obwieścił Ellis. "Może zrobią z niej film? I kto mnie zagra? W sumie obojętne, o ile zrobią z niego totalnego badassa." 

Rochelle zaśmiała się. 

"Nie wiem, może Brad Pitt?"  

"Nie-e" parsknął Nick. "Prędzej Angelina. Usta akurat w sam raz." 

"Ej!" sprzeciwił się Ellis i szturchnął Nicka w ramię.  

Nawet nie bolało, ale Nick nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. Strzelił Ellisowi dłonią w tył głowy i bardzo szybko przerodziło się to w prawie-że-bójkę, w podobną do tych, w których Nick ostatni raz uczestniczył w podstawówce.  

Przestali dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszeli, że zarówno Coach jak i Rochelle śmieją się z nich. 

Nick wypuścił powietrze z irytacją i poprawił swój garnitur, akurat kiedy Ellis wreszcie znalazł swoją bejbsolówkę, zapodzianą gdzieś w czasie szamotaniny i włożył ją na głowę. 

"Jesteś okropnie przywiązany do tej czapki" skomentowała Rochelle, a Nick miał ochotę jej strzelić, bo oto właśnie doprowadziła do początku kolejnej z niekończących się i bezsensownych opowieści Ellisa.  

Kiedy Nick spiorunował ją wzrokiem, jej wyraz twarzy był zdecydowanie zbyt niewinny, by być szczerym. 

"Ano" odparł Ellis z uśmiechem. "Widzicie, ja i mój kumpel Keith mieliśmy sobie warsztat. Czasami mój przyjaciel, Dave, też wpadał pomóc, jak mu się akurat udało wstać przed lunchem. Zawsze mieliśmy w cholerę roboty, ale i tak było super.  Jednego razu pewien gość przyszedł do nas - pełna powaga - pchając swoją ciężarówkę. Ciągnął ją za sobą przez _mile_! No więc zajęliśmy się nią, nie? I wtedy Keith poszedł podnieść maskę i nagle zaczął wrzeszczeć jak pieprzony banshee. Okazało się, że w środku jest cholerna wiewiórka, serio. Największa kurewska wiewiórka, jaką ten świat widział, wiewiórka z piekła rodem, przysięgam. Nawet jej oczy świeciły na cholerny czerwony kolor! No, więc Keith zaczął biegać w kółko z wiewiórą na twarzy, a ja zaraz za nim z kluczem, by oderwać tego małego popieprzeńca i wtedy - pełna powaga-" 

Nick odpłynął gdzieś w połowie opowieści. Przynajmniej działały równie dobrze, co niezłe pigułki nasenne. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Na cholerną litość boską, Ogrodniczki, czy ty masz historię na każdą okazję?" 

Ellis wydawał się zastanawiać przez chwilę. 

"Um, tak. Głównie tak." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Poranek przyniósł za sobą niespodziewany prezent w postaci kawy instant, zostawionej przez kogoś pomiędzy resztką jedzenia w schronie. Nick wsypał trochę do wody i wstrząsnął butelką, niczym shakerem do koktajli. 

Kawa była tania i smakowała równie paskudnie, a już w szczególności w temperaturze pokojowej, jednak kofeina to kofeina. Podał dalej napój bez zbędnych słów, paląc w ciszy papierosa, podczas gdy Rochelle sprawdzała obrażenie Coacha. 

"Trzymaj" odezwał się Ellis i podał mu jeden z tych zdrowotnych batoników, które smakowały jak karma dla ptaków. 

Kogo on oszukiwał, to pewnie _była_ karma dla ptaków. 

"Śniadanie mistrzów, co?" prychnął Nick, ale i tak przyjął 'jedzenie'. 

Obok niego Ellis zakaszlał. 

"Stary, to śmierdzi jak jeden z tych gości z jęzorem" zaczął narzekać, marszcząc brwi na widok fajki Nicka. 

Nick zmiął w dłoni już pustą paczkę i rzucił w niego. Odbiła się od klatki piersiowej dzieciaka i spadła gdzieś pod stół, stojący przy ścianie. 

"Ej, zawsze musisz być takim drażliwym dupkiem?"  

"Zawsze, do czasu aż przestaniesz być wkurwiający" odpowiedział Nick, wypuszczając ostatni dymek prosto w twarz Ellisa i podniósł się. "Możemy już ruszać?" 

"Uważaj na to ramię, Coach" ostrzegła Rochelle. "Mocno oberwałeś." 

Coach rozruszał barki i podniósł swojego shotguna.  

"Nie jest aż tak źle" uspokoił ją, nie żeby miał jakiś większy wybór. 

Albo ramię nie będzie sprawiać problemu, albo będzie, z tym, że z drugą opcją wiąże się bolesna i krwawa śmierć Coacha. 

"Gotowi skopać parę tyłków?" zapytał Coach, otwierając drzwi schronu bez czekania na ich odpowiedź. 

"Ooo tak!" zawył Ellis , przeładowując shotguna jedną ręką. 

Nick musiał przyznać, że byłoby to całkiem badassowskie, gdyby tylko Ellis nie był takim irytującym głupkiem. 

Nick wyszedł zaraz za nimi. 

"Czas pozbyć się kilku zombie-skurwielów" zgodził się. 

I czas też na dostanie się do jakiegoś centrum ewakuacyjnego, które jeszcze nie było opanowane, na co właściwie Nick za bardzo nie stawiał - na optymizm w życiu hazardzisty miejsca nie było, a Szczęście to kapryśna dama.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nick jako pierwszy zauważył, że Coach im się gdzieś zawieruszył i to tylko dlatego, że zatrzymał się, by uporać się z zombie, które się na niego rzuciły, podczas gdy Ellis i Rochelle parli do przodu, odpierając ataki zarażonych.  

Zawahał się przez chwilę, ale tamci wydawali się być w swoim żywiole - i czy to był pierdolony _klaun_? Jakby już wcześniej klauni nie byli wystarczająco przerażający, to teraz jeszcze musieli zmienić się w _zombie_. Nick odwrócił się, by sprawdzić co z Coachem. 

I wtedy to usłyszał, zduszony głos i dyszenie, i oto i Coach, szarpiący się z obślizgłym językiem Smokera, który powoli przyciągał go do dachu schronu, z którego dopiero co wyszli. 

"Och, do kurwy nędzy!" zagderał, zapalając pośpiesznie Mołotova, którego niedawno znalazł. "Płoń, ty cholerny cwelu!" 

Z bojowym okrzykiem rzucił go w miejsce, w którym wydawało mu się, że krył się Smoker. Mołotov poleciał szerokim łukiem w powietrzu, zaraz przed roztrzaskaniem się i postawieniem całego dachu w ogniu. Nick najwyraźniej dobrze wymierzył, bo kilka sekund później dało się usłyszeć pisk umierającego zarażonego, a Coach upadł na ziemię kaszląc i starał się wyplątać z obrzydliwego jęzora. 

"Przyłożenie, skurwielu!" zawrzeszczał Nick do martwego już Smokera i pobiegł pomóc Coachowi stanąć na nogi.  

"Niezły rzut, dzieciaku" pochwalił go Coach, kiedy wreszcie był w stanie mówić nie kaszląc co drugie słowo. 

Nick parsknął. 

"Taa, byłem kiedyś całkiem niezły w baseball." 

"Uśmiech, proszę!" zawołała do nich Rochelle, a kiedy odwrócili się do niej zdezorientowani, zauważyli telefon w jej dłoni. 

Cóż, kurwa. 

"Jasna cholera, stary!" zakrzyczał radośnie Ellis, przyglądając się zdjęciu ponad ramieniem Rochelle. "To było _genialn_ _e_!" 

"Skasuj to zdjęcie, teraz" wycedził Nick przez zęby. "I jakim cudem twój telefon wciąż działa?" Jego własny aktualnie był niczym więcej jak zbitą kupką plastiku i blaszek. 

Rochelle zachichotała i schowała komórkę.  

"To nie mój, znalazłam go ładującego się w schronie. Ktoś musiał o nim zapomnieć wychodząc. I nie ma mowy, bym skasowała, jestem profesjonalistką a to mój materiał do kolejnego reportażu." 

Fotka była ciemna i niewyraźna, a na niej dwóch mężczyzn, za sylwetkami których formowała się otoczka z ognia  w mroku przerażającego wesołego miasteczka. 

Pierwsza z wielu. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pośród fotografii nieznajomych znalazły się jeszcze te z Coachem, dopisującym coś na ścianach jednego ze schronu; z Ellisem i Rochelle pośród rozłożonych części broni, kiedy chłopak uczył ją jak odpowiednio wyczyścić shotguna; z Ellisem pokazujący rogi Nickowi, kiedy ten usilnie starał się go ignorować. 

Z zombie na drogach, dziedzińcach, autostradach, nawet znalazła się jeszcze rozmazana fotka jednej z Witch. 

Telefon powoli wypełniał się zdjęciami z ich życia codziennego, aż do czasu kiedy bateria ostatecznie padła razem z nadzieją na jej szybkie naładowanie w najbliższej przyszłości. 

Ostatnie fotki pokazywały plątaninę kończyn, kiedy Nick i Ellis się szamotali, uchwyceni akurat tak, jakby właśnie się przewracali w zwolnionym tempie,  aż do ostatniego zdjęcia ukazującego Rochelle, śmiejącą się i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie wyglądającą na zmęczoną. 

Fotografia była lekko niewyraźna, bo Coach podczas robienia jej również się śmiał. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Opowiadałem wam kiedykolwiek o tym, jak ja i-" 

"Opowiadałem wam kiedykolwiek o tym, jak Ellis się zamknął i nie odzywał _przez_ _bitą_ _godzinę_? Cholera, piękne czasy." 

Ellis zamrugał kilkakrotnie, słysząc drwiący ton głosu Nicka, jednakże najważniejsze było to, że wreszcie ucichł, usiadł i zajął się głaskaniem swojej broni, czy cokolwiek tam robił. Guzik go to obchodziło. 

W poprzek pokoju Rochelle wpatrywała się w niego groźnie. 

Nick zignorował ją i wyszedł na zewnątrz na papierosa, tylko po to, by zaraz sobie przypomnieć, że już ich nie ma. Stał tak na chłodnym powietrzu przez dobre dziesięć minut, przysłuchując się bulgotowi dobiegającemu gdzieś z daleka i pochłaniającej go ciszy. 

Stojąc obok drzwi słyszał brzęczący głos Ellisa, opowiadającego kolejną ze swoich historii. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiedy Coach wyczarował talię kart prawdopodobnie znikąd, Nick parsknął głośno. 

"Oh, raczej nie chcesz grać przeciwko mnie, stary." 

Coach uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. 

"Sam to ocenię." 

Rochelle i Ellis również się przysunęli i usiedli skrzyżnie na podłodze obok, kiedy Coach przetasowywał karty. 

"Jak sobie życzysz" odparł Nick, siadając. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu wolałby sobie odciąć dłoń, niż usiąść na tak paskudnej podłodze, jednak teraz jego garnitur był bardziej brudem, krwią i organami wewnętrznymi wymieszanymi razem z sobą, niż ubraniem, właściwie. "Ale jeśli ogram was ze wszystkich waszych wyimaginowanych dolarów, nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałem."  

Około godziny później, nawet Coach wyglądał, jakby był pod wrażeniem. 

"W sumie- Dwie wyimaginowane bańki dla mnie, tak?" zapytał Nick, zbierając i tasując karty. 

"O nie, nie ma mowy, żebyś ty kiedykolwiek znowu rozdawał" odparł Coach i zabrał talię z jego rąk, po czym rozdał na nowo. 

"Podbijam o osiemdziesiąt wyimaginowanych dolarów" odezwała się Rochelle, kiedy Coach odkrył drugą kartę. 

Nick pokręcił głową, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdołał się odezwać.  

"Coach i Ellis zaraz złożą swoje beznadziejne karty i jedynym, który się ostanie będę ja, a uwierz, nie chcesz wychodzić naprzeciwko z parą szóstek." 

Rochelle i Coach odrzucili karty z obrażonym burknięciem. 

"Aw, żadna przyjemność grać w ten sposób" zaczął narzekać Ellis. "Nie możemy zagrać dla frajdy?" 

"W pokera nie gra się dla zabawy, tylko dla pieniędzy" odpowiedział mu Nick. 

"Gramy _wyimaginowanymi_ dolarami" wtrąciła się Rochelle, wskazując na niewidzialną kupkę żetonów. 

"Wyimaginowane czy nie, to wciąż pieniądze" mruknął Nick. "Słuchaj, wszystko macie wypisane na twarzy. Coach jest trochę lepszy w blefowaniu, ale zaczyna stukać palcem wskazującym, kiedy ma dobre rozdanie. Ro, powinnaś przestać patrzeć na karty co każde pięć sekund, a ty Ellis" Nick zmarszczył brwi "cóż, powiedzmy, że komuś, kto cię nie zna, ciężko byłoby cię w ogóle czytać, bo wysyłasz tyle sprzecznych informacji, że twój blef aż mógłby zadziałać." 

"Kto umarł i mianował cię Pokerową Policją, stary?" zapytał Ellis i ściągnął czapkę, by podrapać się po tyle głowy. 

"To był mój zawód, kretynie"  

Ellis zamrugał głupio. 

"Co, serio istnieje coś takiego jak Pokerowa Policja? Nie ma mowy, stary!" zaśmiał się zaskoczony. 

"Nie, Ellis" powiedział Nick "nie istnieje nic takiego jak Pokerowa Policja. Jestem hazardzistą, to miałem na myśli." 

"Myślałem, że profesjonalnym mordercą" stwierdził Ellis, trochę zbyt niewinnie. 

"Zamknij się i wyskakuj z forsy, wsioku." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"AK-47 Miłości tu leży!" zawołał Ellis, wskazując swoją latarką, dzięki czemu strumień światła odsłonił rozkładające się zwłoki czegoś, co musiało być kiedyś człowiekiem. 

Ocalały, tak jak i oni sami. 

Nick klęknął obok ciała i przyjrzał się broni. AK-47 było w pełni załadowane, a nawet z kieszeni płaszcza trupa wystawało parę nabojów. Skrzywił się na wydobywający się ze zwłok smród, ale zabrał wszystko co się dało, mrucząc ciche 'dzięki', kiedy się podnosił. 

"Moje szczęście, a twój pech" oznajmił martwemu mężczyźnie. 

"Jesteś dupkiem nawet dla trupów" odezwał się Ellis, ale uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy Nick się do niego odwrócił. 

"Pocałuj mnie w dupę" odparł ze śmiertelną powagą. 

"Miłości" dodał Ellis. 

"Pocałuj mnie w dupę miłości?" Coach zmarszczył brwi. "Co do diabła to znaczy?" 

"Jesteśmy w Tunelu Miłości" wytłumaczył Ellis, jak gdyby miało to wszystko wyjaśniać.  

Coach nie przestał patrzyć się na niego dziwnie. 

"Boomer Miłości!" zakomunikowała Rochelle, jednocześnie celując i już po chwili posłała grubego dupka do piekła. "Martwy." 

"Skończcie już z tą głupotą" wymamrotał Coach. 

"Chodźcie do tego łabędziego kantorku Miłości" zawołał do nich Nick. 

"Et tu, Nick?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Światła śmigłowca oświetliły boisko. Razem z reflektorami ze sceny i fajerwerkami koncertowymi dawało to taki efekt, jakby ktoś znalazł kontakt i wyłączył noc, zamiast tego wypełniając niebo rażącym światłem. 

"Helikopter doleciał!" zawrzeszczał Nick. 

Jakimś cudem Nickowi rzeczywiście udało się usłyszeć zgrzyt śmigieł ponad ogłuszającą muzyką. Serio, oślepł i prawie że ogłuchł i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, kto normalny z własnej woli słuchał tych gości z Midnights Riders, czy jak im tam. 

Ellis przebiegł obok niego, wymachując na prawo i lewo gitarą wśród zombie, tworząc sobie tym prostą ścieżkę do maszyny.  

"Najlepszy koncert _ever_!" zaryczał, śmiejąc się przy tym jak szaleniec. 

I znowu. 

"Pośpieszcie się!" krzyczał Nick bez specjalnej nadziei na to, że rzeczywiście go usłyszą ponad hałasem. "Helikopter na miejscu!" 

Przed nim Ellis krok po kroczku zbliżał się do śmigłowca, więc Nick odwrócił się, by osłonić Coacha i Rochelle, podczas gdy przedzierali się z trudem do machiny. 

Będąc tak głuchym i ślepym, jak Nick był aktualnie, tylko jakimś cudem udało mu się uniknąć lecącego w jego stronę głazu, który rozbił się dosłownie o krok od niego, obrzucając go odłamkami. 

"Tank!" zawołał Coach. 

"Tak! Dziękuję!" odkrzyknął Nick. "Bez twojej pomocy bym go nie zobaczył!" 

"Ruszcie się wreszcie!" zawył Ellis z helikoptera. "Będę was osłaniać!" 

Z tym Nick mógłby się spierać, w szczególności, że jeszcze parę sekund temu, kiedy ostatni raz go widział, chłopak używał _gitary_ jako broni.  

I wtedy właśnie zobaczył granatnik i szeroki, maniakalny wyszczerz Ellisa zaraz za nim. 

Nick zaczął biec. 

"Kto do kurwy dał mu wyrzutnie granatów do rąk?" 

"Znalazłem!" zawołał Ellis. "Uwaga, strzelam!" 

Nick spojrzał przez ramię akurat, kiedy Tank zatoczył się do tyłu przez eksplozję. Potwór zawył z bólu. _Super_ , teraz wkurwił się _jeszcze_ bardziej. 

"Kto do cholery nosi ze sobą granatnik?!" zapytał głośno, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się dostać do śmigłowca. 

Ellis przeładował i wystrzelił ponownie. 

Tank zezłościł się bardziej. 

"Tank! Tank! Tank!" wrzeszczał Nick. 

Rochelle udało się dobiec i zaraz zaczęła krzyczeć razem z nim. Powietrze przecinała symfonia krzyków, wrzasków i szalonego śmiechu Ellisa, który odpalał raz za razem. Tank jednak parł na przód i Nick przez chwile myślał, że dosięgnie ich nim Coach zdąży wejść do środka, i pociągnie za sobą choppera, tak _mało_ brakowało. 

Ellis skierował granatnik w dół, prawie że prosto w twarz Tanka. 

"PIEPRZ SIĘ" zawył. 

Głowa Tanka eksplodowała w chmurze krwi i płonącego mięsa, a jego ciało gruchnęło o ziemię i przygniotło kilkoro zainfekowanych, gdy sturlało się z trybun. 

" _Dobra_ robota, dzieciaku" głos Coacha przeciął powietrze, kiedy wreszcie wtoczył się do maszyny. 

Nick wgapiał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w wyszczerzoną twarz Ellisa. 

"Szczęść Boże wszystkim pieprzonym wsiokom" powiedział. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

O tak, _oczywiście,_ musiało okazać się, że pilot zmienił się w zombie, przez co helikopter rozbił się na bagnach - przecież zbyt dobrze im szło, zostali _ocaleni._ Żaden z nich się zresztą nie odezwał, Nick cicho wywnioskował, że oni też nie mieli pieprzonego pojęcia, gdzie się aktualnie znajdowali. 

Po prostu, kurwa, świetnie. 

Nick ominął zainfekowanego, który stanął mu na drodze i skończył z kostką głęboko w pieprzonym bagnie.  

"Bóg ma chore poczucie humoru" stwierdził, wpatrując się w szaro-brązowy odcień niegdyś białych spodni. "Chore, chore poczucie humoru." 

"To tylko błoto, Nick" powiedział mu Ellis. 

Nick zerknął na niego, pływającego w krwi, mózgu i innych częściach ciała ludzkich - zainfekowanych, tak, ale wciąż ludzkich - którymi każdy z nich był pokryty. Przełknął cisnącą mu się na usta odpowiedź. 

"Tylko błoto, taa" powtórzył wzdychając. 

Po chwili poczuł pierwsze krople deszczu, spadające mu na twarz. 

"Kurwa, świetnie" wymamrotał, przeładowując broń. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Wiecie za czym najbardziej teraz tęsknię?" zapytała bełkotliwie Rochelle, jakby się opiła. 

Coach wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie z Nickiem ponad jej głową pozostając cicho, ale mężczyzna z łatwością odgadnął jego wątpliwości. Kobieta ostro oberwała od Chargera i najprawdopodobniej przesadzili trochę z tabletkami przeciwbólowymi, ale bali się, że mogła mieć złamaną rękę. Ellis unieruchomił jej dłoń, nie szczędząc jej przy tym prochów, których mieli aż zanadto. 

"Nie, kochanie" zaczął Coach, gładząc ją po włosach. "Za czym tęsknisz?" 

"Za tymi domowymi koktajlami, które podawali podczas happy hour w knajpie niedaleko mojego mieszkania" wymamrotała Rochelle i zachichotała lekko. "Miały takie zielone, walące po oczach, malutkie parasoleczki." 

Coach wyraźnie się rozluźnił i nawet Nick uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Będzie z nią wszystko w porządku. 

"Tęsknie za Twinkies" dorzucił Coach. 

Nick parsknął i odwrócił się do Ellisa. Uwaga dzieciaka wydawała się być skierowana zupełnie gdzie indziej, a cisza z tego wynikająca stawała się aż bolesna. Kiedy Ellis wreszcie spostrzegł, że wszyscy go obserwują, zamrugał, otworzył i zamknął kilka razy usta, jakby nie będąc pewnym tego, co chce powiedzieć. 

"Ja za seksem" dodał Nick, co zaowocowało jękiem i przewrotem oczu u Coacha. 

"Taaak, za tym też" odparła Rochelle ze śmiechem. 

"Zapamiętam to sobie" powiedział jej zaczepnie. "Dobra, teraz idźcie się przespać, a ja wezmę pierwszą wartę." 

"Coś podejrzenie bezinteresowny jesteś" odezwał się Coach. 

"Hej, idąc na pierwszy ogień możesz przespać całą resztę nocy w świętym spokoju" Nick mrugnął do niego i usiadł niedaleko drzwi schronu. "Dobranoc." 

Coach pomógł Rochelle wpełznąć do jej śpiwora, po czym wgramolił się do własnego. W tym czasie Ellis wciąż siedział w ciszy i bezruchu, wgapiając się w ścianę, jakby poszukiwał w niej odpowiedzi odnośnie sensu życia i istnienia. 

Nawet jeśli ta noc była ciepła, wciąż mieli środek jesieni, a w samym t-shircie chłopak wyglądał na zmarzniętego. 

"Zdrzemnij się, Ogrodniczki" zagadnął do niego Nick. "Nie jesteś zmęczony?" 

Ellis wzruszył ramionami. 

"Nie bardzo" odpowiedział i przekrzywił głowę, obserwując ścianę z innej perspektywy.  

Nick nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co on tam widział, to wciąż tylko pieprzona ściana, niezależnie pod jakim kątem się na nią patrzy. 

"Mogę ci coś opowiedzieć?" zapytał w końcu Ellis, wprawiając Nicka w oniemienie na kilka dobrych chwil. 

"Ja- co?" odezwał się Nick.  "Ellis, to nie działa w ten sposób. Bajki zazwyczaj opowiada się temu, który ma iść spać, a nie temu, który ma przesiedzieć pół nocy." 

"Chcę tylko opowiedzieć historię" powiedział Ellis, patrząc na niego. "Ty sam nigdy nie opowiadasz, a jeśli nawet to wszystko to kłamstwa, no nie? A moje? Sto dwadzieścia procent prawdy." 

Nick parsknął. 

"O, czyżby?" 

"Taaaak, Nick" odpowiedział Ellis, uśmiechając się lekko.  

Nick uśmiechnął się krzywo mimo własnej woli. 

"To opowieść o pokerze" chłopak wyszeptał konspiracyjnie. 

"Taaa?" Nick westchnął, przygotowując samego siebie na kilka minut nieużywania mózgu. Miał nadzieję, że nie uśnie przy tym, będąc w trakcie warty. Nie żeby wtedy kiedykolwiek działo się coś ciekawego. 

"Ano" zaczął Ellis, przysuwając się. "Jak zresztą wiesz są różne typy pokera, Texas Hold'em, czy rozbierany poker, albo stary, dobry tradycyjny poker i jeszcze też taki, do którego moja babcia potrzebowała butelki sherry z jakiegoś powodu. No, więc pewnego razu ja i Keith postanowiliśmy wymyślić swoją własną wersję. To było cholernie genialne, stary, _epickie._ Przegrany miał za zadanie zestrzelić puszkę Coli z odległości dwudziestu stóp, ale było to zdecydowanie trudniejsze niż myślisz, bo nie graliśmy o pieniądze, ale o whisky i na końcu w sumie byliśmy pijani w sztok. I wtedy Keith wymierzył w puszkę, ale zamiast tego trafił w psa pani Harrinson i jak on się wkuuurzył. Zaczął gonić za Keithem, on ciągle do niego strzelał i pudłował, a ja śmiałem się tak bardzo, że cholera, nic nie widziałem. Skończyło się tym, że pies go dogonił i zafundował Keithowi jakieś, nie wiem, tysiąc szwów. Po tym już nigdy więcej nie zagraliśmy w pokera." 

Ellis zamilknął, a Nick pomimo tego, że dawno zgubił się gdzieś pomiędzy wymachiwaniem dłońmi i południowym akcentem chłopaka, to trzeba było przyznać, że udało mu się nie zasnąć w połowie.  

"Zadowolony?" zapytał Nick. 

Doszedł do niego chichot sylwetki, siedzącej w cieniu obok niego. 

"Baaardzo." 

"Opowiedziałeś historię, a teraz zamknij oczy i idź spać, albo do jasnej cholery pobije cię-" Nick pomacał ręką dookoła i złapał za pierwszą lepszą rzecz, którą udało mu się znaleźć "-tym" zakończył, wymachując puszką z rosołem. 

Popatrzył na zdradziecką rzecz gniewnie, na co Ellis zaśmiał się lekko. 

"Branoc, Nick." 

"Ta, pieprzonych słodkich snów, Ogrodniczki" burknął. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Woda w kranach musiała przestać płynąć gdzieś w środku nocy. Kiedy Nick wszedł do łazienki, by napełnić butelkę, stał tam i kręcił kurkiem jak idiota, jednak nie zapowiadało się na to, by wyleciała chociażby kropla. 

Przeklął pod nosem i wyszedł, by poinformować resztę. 

Zarówno Coach jak i Ellis zareagowali tak samo jak on - z tym, że Ellis w głośniejszy i barwniejszy sposób. Rochelle wciąż spała. 

"Możemy nadal iść przed siebie, przy dobrych wiatrach znajdziemy trochę wody po drodze" zaproponował Coach, rozmasowując kark. 

" _Jasne_ " parsknął Nick. "I wtedy dojdziemy aż na sam koniec planu filmowego, i wszyscy wstaną i wywrzeszczą 'Niespodzianka! To wszystko na niby, witajcie w najnowszym amerykańskim reality show!' i dostaniemy nawet pierdolony tort." 

Coach zmarszczył brwi. 

"' _Nie_ ' zdecydowanie by wystarczyło, Nick" powiedział. 

"Um" zaczął Ellis, podnosząc dłoń do odpowiedzi, jakby dalej chodzili do pieprzonej _podstawówki._ "Wydaje mi się, że minęliśmy wczoraj po drodze dom z bieżąca wodą. I to wcale nie tak daleko." 

"Jeśli tu nie ma wody, to najprawdopodobniej tam również" zauważył Nick. "Zawsze wszystko kończy się tak samo. Zostaliśmy uratowani przez helikopter, pilot okazał się być zombie, rozbiliśmy się na bagnach i oczywiście musiało zabraknąć też i wody. Nie mogę w to kurwa uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich rzeczy zdechniemy z powodu _pragnienia._ " 

"Wow, Nick, przystopuj z byciem Panem Pesymistą, kiedy jeszcze nie wszystko stracone" wtrącił Ellis. 

Nick spojrzał na niego gniewnie. 

"Nie możemy się wrócić" odezwał się Coach. "Stracimy na tym czas." 

"To niedaleko" 

"Cóż, Coach" Nick wzruszył ramionami. "Z dwojga złego lepszy diabeł znany" wskazał w kierunku, z którego przyszli, "niż nieznany" zwrócił się w stronę drugiego wyjścia. 

"To tylko dziesięć minut, max piętnaście" dodał Ellis i Nicka momentalnie uderzyło, że zachowują się niczym dwójka bachorów, pytających swojego ojca o pozwolenie na dooglądanie filmu późną nocą. 

'Jeszcze tylko pięć minut, tato.' 

'Zaraz się kończy, tato.' 

"Walić to" mruknął Nick, chwytając AK-47, które znalazł niedawno. Wieśniacy byli szaleni, ale trzeba było przyznać, że Południe to zdecydowanie najlepsze miejsce na przetrwanie zombie apokalipsy, chociażby ze względu na przypadkowe strzelby, walające się gdzie popadnie. "Ogrodniczki, idziesz ze mną. Coach, ty zostań tutaj z Rochelle. Jeśli nie wrócimy w ciągu dwóch godzin, to najprawdopodobniej zżarły nas zombie lub ewentualnie zamordowałem tego irytującego dzieciaka i ruszyłem dalej." 

Szczerze starał się wierzyć w to całe 'dziesięć minut, max piętnaście', bo w przeciwnym wypadku mieli przerypane, a Nick okazałby się największym idiotą jakiego ten świat widział, ufając Ellisowi. 

"Dwie godziny?" powtórzył Coach, unosząc brew. "I skąd niby mam wiedzieć która jest godzina, kiedy nie ma tu zegara?" 

"Masz" powiedział Nick, ściągnął swojego Rolexa i wcisnął go Coachowi w dłoń. "Jak wrócimy, to chcę go z powrotem." 

Coach wyglądał, jakby miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, ale tylko jedno spojrzenie na zwiniętą w kłębek Rochelle i ich puste butelki po wodzie wystarczyło, by się nie odezwał. W końcu westchnął a potem skinął głową.  

"Żebym potem tego nie żałował, chłopcy" ostrzegł. 

Ellis obejrzał się po nich, po czym podszedł do stołu, gdzie mieli wyłożone wszystkie ich rzeczy i wziął swojego shotguna. Sprawdził, czy ma wystarczająco amunicji i kiwnął pewnie do Nicka. 

"Możemy iść" dodał. 

"Jeszcze jedna sprawa, Ogrodniczki" zwrócił się do niego Nick. "Żadnego więcej 'przypadkowego' strzelania mi w plecy." 

"To był wypadek!" zaprotestował Ellis. "I w dodatku ledwo cię drasnęło." 

"I dzięki ci za to Boże" wymamrotał Nick. Kiedy używało się strzelby granica pomiędzy 'ledwo cię drasnąłem' a 'o, czy ty kiedyś nie miałeś czasem głowy?' była bardzo cienka. "Przysięgam, dzieci i te ich niebezpieczne zabawki." 

Ellis zdecydowanie wziął sobie do serca skupianie się na otoczeniu, także jedyne co Nick widział przed sobą był jego plecy, kiedy chłopak szybko przedzierał się przez bagniste błoto. Mimo że nie widział twarzy dzieciaka, to teraz z łatwością mógł sobie wyobrazić jej zacięty wyraz. Nick zawsze był dobry w czytaniu ludzi, w końcu na tym opierała się jego praca, ale jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się tak _szybko_ ich poznać, jak to było z Ellisem, Coachem i Rochelle. 

W prawdzie niewiele wiedział o ich wcześniejszym życiu - nawet o Ellisa, pomimo jego ciągłego gadania, bo większość jego opowieści skupiała się raczej na Keithcie - jednak z łatwością mógł powiedzieć, kiedy kolano Coacha zaczynało mu doskwierać, wiedział, że mógł ślepo ufać Ellisowi ze snajperką, ale ze strzelbą za bardzo go nosiło. Czasem widział, jak palce Rochelle drgają nerwowo na spuście i doskonale wiedział, że wkurzało ją to, chociaż myślała, że nikt nie zauważył. 

Potrafił odróżnić każdego z nich po sposobie w jaki oddychali, w jaki chodzili i jaki mieli zapach. Wiedział jak się przemieszczali i jak dotrzymać im kroku i, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, oni też go znali. 

Było to zdecydowanie dziwne, ten rodzaj wiedzy, więzi, desperacji, potrzeby przetrwania. Mało o nich wiedział - nawet nie poznał ich nazwisk, czy w przypadku Coacha imion - ale znał ich najgłębszą część, tą, która ujawnia się tylko, gdy musi się zostawić wszystko za sobą. 

"Nie jestem dzieckiem" poskarżył się Ellis, wyrywając tym samym Nicka z jego rozmyślań. 

"Tak, _oczywiście_ " prychnął. "Jesteś tylko z jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy ode mnie. Może piętnaście.  Jesteś bachorem." 

"To wcale nie znaczy, że jestem dzieckiem, tylko że ty jesteś _stary_." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"'Tylko dziesięć minut, max piętnaście', tak?" Nick parsknął. "Taa, super Ellis, prowadź, to najlepszy pomysł na świecie!" 

Ellis zerknął na niego i przeładował shotguna, przylegając do ściany.  

"Hej, ty to zasugerowałeś!" odpowiedział. "I to byłoby piętnaście minut, gdyby nie zombie." 

"Nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby nie zombie!" nawrzeszczał na niego Nick, używając kolby AK, by rozbić szybę i wypuścił serię w napierającą na nich hordę. "Albo przynajmniej _mnie_ by tu nie było." 

Ellis przeładował znowu gwałtownym ruchem nadgarstka.  

"Domy są po przeciwnej stronie drogi" powiedział Nickowi. "Za mną!" 

I wtedy kopnięciem wywarzył drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz, strzelając do zombie gdy przebiegał przez ulicę. Przez moment Nick zawiesił się z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wtedy uświadomił sobie szybko trzy rzeczy: Ellisowi powoli kończyły się naboje, a wieki zabierało naładowanie strzelby, także Coach skopie mu dupę, jeśli Nick wróci do nich bez tego irytującego prostaka, który nie miał na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by wiedzieć, że szarżowanie w stronę _hordy_ zombie nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. 

"Ty pieprzony idioto!" zawrzeszczał i wybiegł za nim. "Cholera by wzięła dzień, kiedy twoi rodzice postanowili tym razem nie oglądać telewizji!" 

Nick opróżnił magazynek w potwory, by zrobić sobie przejście i przy okazji osłonić Ellisa, gdy ten przeładowywał.  

"Już prawie jesteśmy!" krzyknął Ellis i wskazał w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę. 

"Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy" pośpieszył go Nick, a jego głos stawał się stopniowo wyższy wraz z każdym krokiem Chargera, biegnącego prosto na nich. "Kurwa!" 

Odskoczył dosłownie w ostatnim momencie, a Charger wpadł prosto na płot, potem na różowe flamingi aż wreszcie rozbił się na ścianie domu. Ellis nie przestawał strzelać, aż do momentu, gdy zarażony wreszcie przestał się ruszać. 

"Biegnij!" zawołał do niego Nick, chwytając go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę budynku. Po piętach deptała im kolejna horda i w dodatku gdzieś poniewierał się jeszcze ten mały, wskakujący na plecy dziwak między skupiskiem zwykłych zainfekowanych. Jockey byłby cudownym zwieńczeniem tego wielkiego, pierdolonego gówna. 

O i w dodatku kończyła się im amunicja, jak zwykle. 

Kiedy wreszcie udało im się dobiec do domu, bardziej zanurkowali w środku niż weszli, a Nick zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie z całej siły. 

Cienkie drewno raczej nie wytrzyma długo, jeśli te sukinkoty nadal będą w nie walić. Nick parł naprzeciwko wejścia najmocniej jak mógł, w ciągu kilku chwil wykorzystując cały zasób przekleństw, jaki znał.  

I gdzie do kurwy poniewierał się Ellis? 

"Ogrodniczki" zawołał za nim. "Przydałaby się pomoc!" 

"Lecę!" doszedł do niego głos Ellisa z innego pomieszczenia, a zaraz po tym pojawił się jego właściciel, ciągnący za sobą ogromną butlę z gazem. 

"O nie, nie mów mi że-" 

"O, _tak_ " Ellis wyszczerzył się i cisnął butlą przez okno. 

Kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się naraz. Zainfekowanemu udało się wyrwać wystarczająco duża dziurę w drzwiach, by chwycić Nicka za gardło i złapać go niczym w imadło. Gdy Ellis wycelował, nagle Jockey, którego wcześniej słyszał Nick, wskoczył mu na twarz. 

Wrzaski Ellisa były stłumione, zataczał się po całym pokoju, a pomiędzy tym i dłonią zaciskającą się na szyi Nicka, nie był w stanie wycelować na tyle, by zabić Jockeya bez uszkadzania przy tym chłopaka. 

Wobec tego rzucił swoim AK-47. 

Broń odbiła się od Jockeya, przez co potwór stracił równowagę i wślizgnął się pod stół po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. 

Ellis potknął się i zakaszlał raz, dwa razy, po czym wycelował swojego shotguna i odstrzelił Jockeyowi twarz. Dopiero wtedy zauważył co się dzieje z Nickiem. Momentalnie wytrzeszczył oczy i przez krótką chwilę Nick był w stanie zauważyć w nich prawdziwy strach. 

Ellis przystanął na środku pokoju, niepewny co ma zrobić, aż w końcu ruszył na pomoc Nickowi, ale było już za późno, bo zombie zaczęły wdzierać się przez okno. Nick szaleńczo pokazał mu gestem by strzelał, by wystrzelał te pieprzone zombie prosto do piekła. 

Wizję Nicka powoli przysłaniała szarość, a w dodatku kolejne ramię przedarło się przez drzwi, rozdrapując mu klatkę piersiową i rękę, i kurwa, to był już koniec. 

Z głośnym hukiem i wstrząsem, który przeszył cały dom, butla z gazem wybuchła, a potok krwi, kończyn i organów wdarł się przez okno, przez co cała kuchnia i połowa Ellisa wyglądały jak wyrwane prosto z obrazu Pollocka. 

Ręce trzymające Nicka również opadły i naprawdę, nie było mu śpieszno do sprawdzenia jak to wyglądało po drugiej stronie, bo zarażeni zostali wręcz zmieceni wraz z falą wybuchu, więc ramiona najprawdopodobniej nie były już przyczepione do niczego. 

Ellis podbiegł do niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, szczerząc się głupio, jakby zaraz miała mu odpaść dolna szczęka i pomógł mu wstać, przez co Nick sam zaczął się uśmiechać. 

"Widziałeś to?" zapytał rozentuzjazmowany Ellis. "Widziałeś to, kurwa?" 

"Widziałem" odpowiedział Nick i oboje zaczęli się śmiać, głęboko i szczerze. "Widziałem, kurwa." 

I wraz z tym głowa Nicka grzmotnęła boleśnie o drzwi, a Ellis go całował. 

Ellis go _całował_ , do jasnej cholery. 

Z pomrukiem, ręce Nicka wystrzeliły do przodu, łapiąc chłopaka brutalnie w pasie, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Prawie stracili przy tym wszystkim równowagę, jednak Ellis był szybszy i oparł rękę o ścianę. 

"Kur-" Ellis odetchnął prosto w jego usta, jednak Nick nie dał mu dokończyć. 

Ellis starał się wymamrotać coś między pocałunkami, a Nick nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby go to zaskoczyło. 

"Zamknij się, Ogrodniczki" wywarczał, zatopił dłoń w lokach przy karku Ellisa i pociągnął, uzyskując tym samym lepszy dostęp do jego szyi. 

"Nick" wydyszał Ellis. "Kurwa, kurwa" kontynuował, ciągnąc Nicka za ramiona na podłogę. 

"Zamkniesz się wre-" 

I wtedy Nick to usłyszał. 

Ryk, wciąż gdzieś daleko, dzięki Bogu. Poczuł kołysanie się ziemi. 

"Kurwa." 

"O tak" zachichotał Ellis pod nim, po czym zaraz zamarł. Nick wiedział, że też to właśnie usłyszał. 

"Kurwa." 

Nick odszukał wzrokiem swojego AK-47, który jednak leżał w innej części pokoju, a w tym momencie, w akompaniamencie zbliżających się ryków i łomotania ogromnych stóp, równie dobrze mógłby znajdować się na innej planecie. 

Ellis wyplątał rękę z jego uścisku i sięgnął po strzelbę, jednak było to zbyt mało, zbyt cholernie mało. 

"Nick" szepnął Ellis, wgapiając się w niego z czymś niezidentyfikowanym we wzroku. To nie był strach; jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i może trochę zaskoczone, ale miały coś w głębi. Światełko. 

Wyglądały, jakby _wiedziały_. 

"Nie" sapnął Nick. "Nie teraz. Cholera." 

Szaleńczy ryk przeciął ciszę. Zbliżał się do nich coraz bardziej, Nick czuł każdy krok zarażonego. 

Poderwał się i pociągnął Ellisa za sobą. Z frontowym oknem w kawałkach i podziurawionymi drzwiami było ich widać aż za bardzo. Przepchnął Ellisa na druga stronę kuchni i otworzył pierwsze drzwi, które znalazł. 

Okazało się, że była to spiżarka. 

Półki był głównie wyczyszczone, jedyne co pozostało gdzieniegdzie to coś, co uchodziło kiedyś za chleb czy cokolwiek innego, ale szczerze mówiąc nie kwapił się za bardzo, by się teraz przyglądać. 

Wepchnął do środka Ellisa i samemu się jeszcze wgramolił, domykając za nimi drzwi. Miejsca zdecydowanie nie wystarczało dla dwóch, dorosłych mężczyzn, ale zważywszy na to, że jeszcze parę sekund temu próbowali sobie nawzajem wessać twarze, Nick nie sądził, by Ellis miał problem co do naruszania jego przestrzeni osobistej. 

W środku było ciemno jak w dupie, za wyjątkiem bladego światła wydobywającego się z latarki Ellisa. 

"Pieprzony Tank" wysyczał Nick przez zęby. "Kurewski, gnijący Tank." 

Tak cholernie _blisko._  

"Zamknij się!" syknął Ellis i czy to nie była ironia losu - _Ellis,_ ze wszystkich ludzi, mówiący _mu_ by się zamknął? 

"Kurwa!" sapnął Nick, gdy Tank zaryczał, tym razem brzmiał, jakby znajdował się dokładnie po drugiej stronie drzwi. 

Ellis wyłączył latarkę, a Nick wypuścił powietrze zaskoczony, gdy poczuł dłonie na twarzy, które ostatecznie przycisnęły się łagodnie do jego ust, by go tym skutecznie uciszyć. Nick odetchnął gwałtownie i spapugował ten gest, aż oboje skończyli z rękami na twarzy. 

Ich oddech brzmiał zdecydowanie zbyt głośno w ciemnościach, zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. 

Nie mógł określić ile tak stali w ciszy, czoło przy czole, czekając aż Tank odejdzie. 

Nick był całkiem pewny, że Ellis w tym momencie modlił się naprawdę, naprawdę mocno. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wpadli do schronu zdecydowanie bardziej zdyszani i obolali niż byli, gdy wychodzili. Kiedy weszli, Rochelle już nie spała i wstała na ich widok. 

"Co wam tyle zabrało?" zapytała, podchodząc i zaczęła sprawdzać, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. 

"Och, to co zwykle" odparł Nick z grymasem, kiedy pozwolił AK-47 upaść na ziemię i momentalnie poczuł, że boli go całe ciało.  "Zombie po drodze. Czy tam pięćdziesiąt. Jockey. Tank." 

Coach spojrzał na niego nagle, a Rochelle wyglądała na za bardzo zszokowaną, by móc się odezwać. 

"Ale mamy wodę!" obwieścił Ellis i dumnie wskazał na plecak cały wypełniony butelkami z wodą. "A nie mówiłem?" 

"Tank?" wydukał w końcu Coach. "Jak do diabła udało się wam _to_ przeżyć?" 

"Wychodzi na to, że miałem rację" powiedział Nick. "Nie zwracają na ciebie uwagi, jeśli się nie ruszasz i siedzisz bardzo, bardzo cicho." 

"Albo jeśli schowasz się w szafie" dodał Ellis. 

Nie wiedział, czy Ellisowi wreszcie udało się celowo go rozśmieszyć, czy było to bardziej przez przypadek, ale Nick w każdym bądź razie zaczął się szczerze śmiać. 

"Taa" zgodził się, wciąż chichocząc "albo jeśli schowasz się w szafie." 

"No i wszystko się dobrze skończyło" stwierdził Ellis z szerokim uśmiechem, usilnie starając się złapać wzrok Nicka. 

"Łap" odezwał się Coach, wciąż kręcąc głową. Podał Nickowi jego zegarek a potem zwrócił się do wszystkich. "Wy dwoje odpocznijcie sobie, póki możecie, wyruszamy za piętnaście minut." 

"Brzmi spoko!" wyćwierkał Ellis, przeładowując strzelbę. "Skopiemy dupska tym wszystkim sukinsynom. Czuję się dzisiaj _świeeeetnie._ " Zaczął nucić jakąś piosenkę pod nosem, której Nick nie kojarzył. 

Rochelle uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie do tego idioty, a Nick został zmuszony do odwrócenia wzroku, by uniknąć dalszego myślenia o tych przeklętych, pełnych ustach, długiej linii szyi, drżącego pod nim ciała i głębokich jękach.  

Założył z powrotem zegarek. 

Mieli godzinę spóźnienia.  

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Reszta dnia była czystą torturą. Stanie zbyt blisko Ellisa powodowało, że chciał odsunąć się w cholerę, a stanie zbyt daleko sprawiało, że Nick chciał być bliżej. Ciągle wracał do wspomnienień tych ust i jęków i obietnicy seksu, wbijającej mu się mocno w udo, zaraz przed tym gdy Tank przerwał ich improwizowane randez vous. 

Człowiek zdecydowanie powoli odchodzi od zmysłów, jeśli podnieca go zapach spoconego, nieumytego i pokrytego krwią zombie dwudziestotrzyletniego dzieciaka.  

A te wszystkie skryte uśmieszki i spojrzenia Ellisa, jak gdyby Nick był najlepszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała go od czasu koncertu rockowego podczas apokalipsy zombie, wcale mu nie pomagały. 

Zarówno Rochelle jak i Coach zdawali się zauważać, że coś jest na rzeczy, jednak Nick miał ogromną nadzieję, że - Coach w szczególności - nigdy nie dowiedzą się _co_ dokładnie _._  

Pomimo tego życie płynęło tak spokojnie, jak tylko mogło podczas apokalipsy zombie. Tu zastrzelić człowieka z bagien, tam załatwić Boomera, nim podejdzie wystarczająco blisko, by się zrzygać, rzucając dodatkowo bombami dymnymi naokoło, niczym jak na wyjątkowo krwawych żniwach. 

No i oczywiście, Ellis na okrągło paplał o swoim kumplu, Keithcie, i o tym jak pewnego razu wykopali ich z kręgielni. Jakimś cudem zamieszony był w to szop, ale Nick dokładnie nie dosłyszał, bo Ellis opowiadał tę historię w czasie, gdy mężczyzna był jeszcze w fazie trzymania-się-z-daleka-od-Ellisa. 

Gdy zaczęła zapadać noc, wreszcie udało im się dostrzec namalowane sprayem strzałki. 

W drodze do schronu nie natknęli się na wielu zarażonych, co było dość dziwne, jednak darowanemu koniu w zęby się nie zagląda, dlatego nikt tego nie skomentował. Nawet Nick się nie odezwał, ale to raczej ze względu na to, że ta część mózgu, która akurat nie skupiała się na utrzymaniu go przy życiu, zajęta była próbami ignorowania wspomnień ciepła ciała Ellisa i jego pocałunków. 

Schron okazał się być dwupiętrowy i miał _pokoje._  

Kiedy Nick spojrzał katem oka na Ellisa, okazało się, że chłopak już wpatruje się w niego zamglonym wzrokiem. 

Nick otwarcie puścił mu oczko, a Ellis od razu odwrócił wzrok, jednak niewystarczająco szybko, by nie dało się dostrzec rumieńców na jego policzkach. 

Game _on_ , Ogrodniczki. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Żeby było jasne, _nie_ będę uprawiać seksu z brudnym śmierdzącym i dziewiczym wsiokiem podczas pieprzonej zombie-apokalipsy bez kondomów i lubrykantu" oznajmił Nick moment przed przyparciem Ellisa do ściany i chwyceniem go za uda. 

Ellis parsknął i szarpnął za jego marynarkę, którą jednak udało mu się ściągnąć tylko w połowie. 

"O, czyżby?" wydyszał, ocierając się o Nicka, który odpłacał mu się tym samym.  

Nick uśmiechnął się, słysząc załamanie w jego głosie. 

"A w dodatku-" Ellis przerwał, gdy Nick ugryzł go w dolną wargę - kurwa, _te_ usta - i naparł na niego, jakby chciał skraść mu oddech.  Ellis sapnął. "Uprawiałem już seks" dokończył wreszcie, jego usta były spierzchnięte od pocałunków, a oczy ciemne i szeroko otwarte. 

"Kurwa" burknął Nick. 

"Kkkuur-" powtórzył Ellis, zatapiając twarz w zgięciu szyi Nicka i ugryzł go. Jego bejsbollówka spadła gdzieś w trakcie. 

Kilka minut, stęków i jęków później, doszli na siebie wzajemnie. 

Nick potarł szyję w miejscu, gdzie zapewne zaczynała się formować malinka. Spojrzał w dół na ich ubrania z grymasem, ale właściwie jeszcze jeden płyn ustrojowy rozmazany na jego garniturze za trzy tysiące wielkiej różnicy już nie robił. I w dodatku był zbyt zmęczony, by się tym przejąć. 

"Wróć do mnie po prysznicu, albo dziesięciu to pokażę ci co to, kurwa, seks" mruknął. 

Ellis zachichotał w jego ramię z palcami wciąż zaplątanymi w marynarce Nicka.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Łódź Virgila była malutka i szczerze mówiąc, Nick nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze unosiła się na wodzie, już w szczególności z dodatkowymi czterema osobami. Jednakże trzeba było przyznać, że z byciem na pokładzie wiązały się również mile wody między nimi a zombie na lądzie.  

Czasami, gdy akurat roślinność się przerzedzała, dało się dostrzec zarażonych rzucających się do rzeki, w marnej próbie dostania się do nich, jednakże żaden już nie wypłynął. Mimo wszystko Nick nadal za każdym razem wstrzymywał oddech, tak jak i zresztą inni, gdy się to działo. 

"Dzięki Ci Panie chociaż za to" sapnął Coach po dwóch minutach od kiedy wypłynęli z portu bez żadnych zombie na gapę. 

Siedzieli razem na pokładzie, ciesząc się ciepłym, jesiennym wieczorem. Coach obserwował w skupieniu brzeg rzeki, podczas gdy Rochelle siedziała z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczami skierowanymi ku słońcu, a Ellis rozciągnął się na drewnianej podłodze z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, również przymykając powieki. Wyglądał jakby zasnął, gdyby nie fakt, że uśmiechał się i nucił jakąś piosenkę pod nosem. Nie żeby Nick był zaskoczony, gdyby jednak okazało się, że Ellis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego gadania nawet przez sen. 

Nick siedział na dziobie łodzi, a usta aż świerzbiły go, by zapalić. 

"Prawie jak wakacje" mruknął w końcu. "Gdyby tylko nie te zombie i smród i mój pieprzony, zrujnowany garnitur. I towarzystwo oczywiście." 

Ellis podniósł głowę, marszcząc brwi, aż po chwili ten wysiłek okazał się najwyraźniej zbyt duży i położył się na powrót z głuchym walnięciem.  

"Czemu?" zapytał. "Co z nami nie tak?" 

"Kiedy myślę o przyjemnym rejsie, zazwyczaj wyobrażam sobie ocean, jacht i przynajmniej cztery dziewczyny w bikini. O i drinki. Dużo drinków z malutkimi parasoleczkami." 

Rochelle parsknęła i pokręciła z pobłażaniem głową. 

"Jezu, twoje życie musiało być naprawdę _nudne_ " stwierdziła. 

"Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo" odparł Nick. "Nudne jak cholera." 

"To dlatego tu jesteś?" wtrącił Ellis.  

"O, tak" parsknął Nick. "Przyjechałem do tej zabitej dechami Georgii, by się dobrze _bawić._ " 

"Hej!" zaprotestował Ellis, siadając. "Dlaczego nienawidzisz Savanny tak bardzo? Ja mam tu frajdę! Z kumplami i z warsztatem i z zespołem. I co w tym wszystkim takiego złego?" 

Nick powstrzymał się przed poprawieniem Ellisa, a raczej czasu, którego użył. Savanna już raczej nie oferowała żadnej z tych rzeczy, teraz było to jedno, wielkie skupisko zarażonych, które zapewne spłonie, od czasu kiedy nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby powstrzymywać tu pożary. Kolejny, wypalony punkt na mapie. 

"Mogłeś zostać tam, gdzie byłeś" powiedział mu Ellis. "Gdziekolwiek, do cholery, to było." 

Wnioskując ze spojrzeń jakie rzucał mu Ellis, miesiąc miodowy najwyraźniej dobiegł końca. Nie żeby Nickowi to przeszkadzało i tak nie liczył, że potrwa to tak długo. Mimo wszystko perspektywa zbliżającego się seksu była całkiem miła. Czy raczej ocierania się o siebie jak napalone nastolatki. Jedno i to samo. 

"Nudziło mi się, więc pewnego razu stwierdziłem, 'hej, a może by tak owalić paru wieśniaków z hajsu?'" Nick wzruszył ramionami. "Wyszło na to, że nawet i to było nudne." 

"I co dalej?" zapytała Rochelle, podczas gdy Coach i Ellis byli zajęci próbą zabicia Nicka wzrokiem. Przetrwał swoją byłą żonę, z nimi też da radę. 

"I potem nic" odparł. "Skończyłem we wsiowej restauracji o pieprzonej szóstej nad ranem z dwoma tysiakami i coltem. Właśnie miałem zamiar palnąć sobie w łeb, ale jakiś sukinsyn wpadł przez drzwi i narzygał na mnie krwią, więc zamiast tego sprezentowałem kulkę jemu." 

Cisza, która zastała po jego słowach była tak nieznośnie ciężka, że Nick zastanawiał się, czy łódź wreszcie pod nią zatonie. 

Wziął głęboki oddech, świerzbiły go palce. 

"Cholera, muszę zapalić." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jedna z desek zaskrzypiała, jednak Nick nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu, by wywnioskować kto przyszedł. Doskonale wiedział, że był to Ellis, głównie po sposobie w jaki chodził i pachniał, a w dodatku dzieciak był totalnie beznadziejny w skradaniu się.  

"Nick?" zapytał Ellis cicho, by nie obudzić Rochelle, która spała niedaleko. 

Coach natomiast wybrał dzielenie kabiny z Virgilem, mamrocząc coś, że przypominało mu to o jego dzieciństwie, czy cośtam. Nick skupiał się bardziej na unikaniu pytającego wzroku Ellisa, a czasami też Rochelle, przez cały wieczór.  

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru czegokolwiek tłumaczyć, przynajmniej do momentu aż Ellis  pozbędzie się tej miny kopniętego szczeniaka i dorośnie wreszcie. 

Nick usłyszał ciche westchnięcie i po chwili coś dotknęło jego lewego policzka tak lekko, że ledwo to poczuł. Uświadomił sobie, że było to muśnięcie dłonią dopiero po tym, jak Ellis wreszcie się odsunął, zostawiając po sobie jedyne wspomnienie niepewnych opuszków palców.  

Ellis zostawił  najbliższą przestrzeń osobistą Nicka w spokoju i przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Nick słyszał, jak chłopak usilnie starał się być cicho, co było wręcz nieosiągalne zważywszy na jego ciężkie, podkute metalem buty ochronne. Zaraz po tym nastąpiła seria stęknięć i stłumionych przekleństw, a potem odgłos czegoś ciągniętego po podłodze i w końcu więcej przekleństw, stęknięć i szeleszczenia. 

Ellis zbliżył się znowu i wtedy Nick usłyszał odgłos odpinanego zamka, po czym zaraz uświadomił sobie, że całe to kotłowanie było przysuwaniem drugiego śpiwora bliżej. Parę chwil zabrało Ellisowi ułożenie się i wtedy na nowo wszystko zamilkło. 

"Nick?" szepnął Ellis. 

Nick nadal udawał, że spał i nawet nie obchodziło go czy Ellis o tym wie, czy nie, już w szczególności zważywszy na to, że zombie zdecydowanie sprawiły, że jego sen był nadzwyczajnie lekki. 

Ellis najwyraźniej się wreszcie poddał, ale mimo tego, Nick i tak czuł jego wzrok na sobie przez długi czas.  

 _Kurwa_ , stwierdził w myślach Nick. 

Żaden z nich nie wyspał się tej nocy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Wiecie co?" zaczął Nick swobodnie. "Aktualnie nie miałbym nic przeciwko bycia zjedzonym przez zombie, gdyby nie fakt, że to pewnie też nie wypali." Coach popatrzył na niego z ukosa. "O, patrzcie, mamy samochód! Możemy pojechać prosto do Nowego Orleanu! O, jednak nie, przepraszam, przed nami ciągną się mile zaparkowanych wraków. Cóż, musimy iść pieszo. A tu nagle, hej, helikopter! Jesteśmy uratowani! Uups, pilot zamienił się w zombie, całe szczęście, że trafiliśmy na łódź. Ale lepiej zgadnijcie co, _skończyło się paliwo_!" dopowiedział, ostatnią część praktycznie krzycząc. "Cudownie!" 

"Tak, Nick" westchnęła ciężko Rochelle. "Jesteśmy częścią jakiegoś ogromnego, chorego żartu." 

"Wiesz co?" zapytał Nick, miażdżąc twarz zombie cholernym kijem od baseballa, który znalazł wcześniej. "Totalnie poczułem się lepiej dzięki temu. Przynajmniej jestem w stanie zrozumieć ironię i czarny humor." 

"Woah" krzyknął Ellis. "I to jest dopiero masa pukawek." 

Burger Tank istotnie mieścił w sobie wiele broni. Niektóre leżały na stołach, inne na ladzie i Nick nawet zauważył stosik amunicji nieopodal. 

"I apteczek" dodała Rochelle, wskazując na nie. 

"Prawie jak Gwiazdka!" wyszczerzył się Ellis. "I całe szczęście, bo w końcu Pan Cudowny Garnitur był zbyt zajęty nienawiścią do świata, by wziąć ze sobą torbę z bronią." 

Nick przewrócił oczami. 

"Myślałem, że ty weźmiesz" mruknął. "Możemy łaskawie już o tym zapomnieć?" 

Na szczęście, odkąd skupienie Ellisa trwało równie długo co złotej rybki z Parkinsonem, dzieciak już porzucił temat i zamiast tego przekopywał się przez strzelby, niczym te irytujące starsze panie szukające perfekcyjnego kształtu jabłka w skrzynce.  

Nick złapał pierwszą lepszą snajperkę, w duszy już tęskniąc za swoim wdzięcznym AK-47. 

"Nie podoba mi się to" stwierdził, a kiedy tylko napotkał wzrok Coacha wiedział, że nie jemu jedynemu. 

"Co zaś?" fuknęła Rochelle. "Przysięgam, Nick, jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na umieraniu, to mogę cię postrzelić tu i teraz, więc nawet nie musisz czekać na zombie." 

Wydawałoby się, że całe powietrze uszło z pomieszczenia w jednej chwili. Wszyscy zamarli. Gdzieś obok coś strzękło i upadło, co okazało się być karabinem Ellisa, który wyślizgnął mu się z rąk i odbił od krzesła zaraz przed wpadnięciem do wody, która sięgała już kolan.  

Rochelle wpatrywała się w Nicka przerażonymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami.  

"Miałam- Miałam na myśli-" zaczęła, ale Nick machnął na to dłonią obojętnie. 

"Nieważne" wzruszył ramionami. "A to co _ja_ miałem na myśli, to fakt, że wygląda to podejrzanie. Ktoś przywlókł tu te wszystkie rzeczy. Jak gdyby był to jakiś śmieszny, ostatni bastion." 

"Może po prostu musieli przeczekać, do momentu aż przyszła pomoc" wtrącił Ellis. "Pewnie zostali ewakuowani łodzią i już nie potrzebowali dłużej tych wszystkich rzeczy. W końcu teoretycznie byli uratowani, nie?" 

"Pewnie" powiedział Nick. "Oczywiście, że tak." 

"Powinniśmy się wreszcie ruszyć" zauważył Coach. "Paliwo samo się na łódź Virgila nie przyniesie." 

Wszyscy sprawdzili dla pewności dwa razy amunicję i zaopatrzenie, po czym wreszcie pożegnali się z Burger Tankiem. 

"Przepowiedzieć wam przyszłość?" zapytał głośno Nick i kontynuował bez czekania na odpowiedź reszty. "Nie będzie ani kropli paliwa. Zobaczycie." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To musi być film, stwierdził w myślach Nick. Innego wytłumaczenia nie ma. Jeden z tych tanich, niszowych horrorów, który wrzuca swoich protagonistów w największe gówno, jakie udało się tylko wymyślić twórcom. Dostali nawet pieprzony _sztorm_. Jedyne co jeszcze brakowało, to muzyka podkreślająca elementy grozy. 

Nie żeby płacz odbijający się echem po całym opuszczonym młynie nie był wystarczający, by mrozić krew w żyłach Nicka. 

Jeszcze dzięki szaleńczo padającemu deszczu,  poziom wody podniósł się niebezpiecznie, przez co już ledwo-ledwo toczyli się do przodu. Oczywiście benzyna musiała się skończyć akurat przed samym huraganem. Nick miał jeszcze nadzieję, że Virgil wciąż miał łódź, do której mogli wrócić. Jeśli utkną tutaj to są udupieni. 

Samo przejście tędy za pierwszym razem do najfajniejszych nie należało, a wtedy jeszcze nie zapadł zmrok i nie lało tak ostro, to co dopiero teraz. Nick czuł pod swoimi stopami, jak metalowe płyty skrzypią i kołyszą się.   

"Bądźcie ostrożni" ostrzegł resztę za sobą. 

Błyskawica przecięła w połowie czarne jak smoła niebo, co Nick poczuł aż w kościach. 

"Nie oddalajcie się!" zakrzyczał, starając się by było go słychać ponad szumem wiatru, ale jego głos nie docierał nawet do niego samego. 

Przykucnął, by przeczekać i zanadto nie wystawiać się na silne podmuchy oraz deszcz. Parcie naprzód byłoby teraz samobójstwem, skoro nie widział nawet swoich własnych dłoni - jeden zły krok, a poleci daleko, daleko na łeb na szyję.  

Wiatr wreszcie zelżał, nawet jeśli nie kompletnie, to Nick i tak był w stanie się podnieść.  

"W porządku z wami?" zapytał, wpatrując się przed siebie, by sprawdzić czy są bezpieczni. Coach i Rochelle przytaknęli, więc zaczekał jeszcze chwilę na Ellisa.  

Odpowiedział mu tylko dźwięk deszczu. 

Odwrócił się. 

"Gdzie Ellis?" mruknął, wpatrując się pytająco w pozostałych. 

Ellis trzymał się wcześniej między Rochelle a Coachem, którzy wgapiali się teraz ze zdezorientowaniem w puste miejsce. 

Kiedy sztorm uspokoił się na chwilę, Nickowi wreszcie udało się usłyszeć coś przez wiatr i deszcz, coś co mroziło krew w żyłach. 

W połowie płacz, a w połowie warczenie Witch, które stawało się z każdą sekundą groźniejsze, a rozbrzmiewało dosłownie gdzieś pod nimi. A jeśli Ellis ześlizgnął się podczas sztormu... 

Jak na zawołanie Rochelle sapnęła i wskazała na dół. 

"Ellis!" 

Nick obrócił się, by zobaczyć gdzie dokładnie patrzyła kobieta i od razu dostrzegł Ellisa, który starał się odejść jak najdalej od Witch, siedzącej jedynie parę metrów od niego. Wciąż był zbyt blisko, zbyt kurewsko blisko, przez co Witch wreszcie zaczęła się zwracać w jego kierunku, warcząc głośniej i groźniej. 

Ellis spojrzał na nich.  

"Ześlizgnąłem się" powiedział. "Przepraszam was." 

Nawet z dystansu Nick mógł dojrzeć jego szeroko otwarte oczy i ten dziwny błysk w nich. 

Witch powoli podnosiła się z przysiadu, a Ellis wymierzył w nią swój karabin, jednak znajdował się w martwym punkcie, tak blisko niej, że nie miałby szansy na ucieczkę. Nick przypuszczał, że dzieciak o tym wiedział. 

"Ellis" zawołał Coach głosem przypominającym zarówno ostrzeżenie jak i błaganie. 

"Jebać to" wypluł Nick. 

Przykucnął i otworzył ogień. 

Witch zawyła przerażająco i odwróciła się w stronę Nicka, jej oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie czerwonym odcieniem w ciemnościach. Z miejsca zapomniała o Ellisie i rzuciła się w górę na rdzewiejący metal, by dostać Nicka.  

"Dokładnie tak, suko!" zawołał Nick i nawet na moment nie zdjął palca ze spustu. "Żryj ołów, cholerne dziwadło." Cofnął się, by lepiej wymierzyć. "Pieprz się!" 

Kiedy wpadł na ten jakże genialny plan - o ile to planem mogło być nazwane - mógł się leciutko przeliczyć, bo Witch zdążyła już wpełznąć na konstrukcję, szybka suka, i ruszyła prosto na Nicka. 

Zaklął i miał cholernie wielką nadzieję, że wiedźma padnie pod jego, Rochelle i Coacha ostrzałem, zanim będzie musiał przeładować, w przeciwnym wypadku miał _boleśnie_ przerąbane.  

Wyszło na to, że nie musiał nawet przejmować się przeładowywaniem, bo nim w ogóle zdążył się obejrzeć, była już na nim. AK-47 wypadło mu z rąk, kiedy rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Zabrzęczało raz, dwa na ścieżce, po czym Nick usłyszał głuche uderzenie i już było po jego karabinie na dobre.  

Zakrzyczał ochryple, kiedy zamachnęła się tak, że aż zatopiła pazurska bezpośrednio w jego klatce, przewracając go i zdzierając zarówno ubrania jak i skórę. Zasłonił twarz i gardło dłońmi w desperackiej próbie ochrony przed atakiem, co zresztą zbytnio mu nie pomoże, jeśli Witch nie przestanie patroszyć go jak rybę. 

Przez krótką chwilę chciałby jednak wierzyć w Boga, przynajmniej wtedy jego błagania może miałyby sens.  

Z bojowym okrzykiem 'Giń suko!' - Bóg, czy nie Bóg - jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane i spełnione w postaci Coacha zrzucającego z niego Witch i zabijającego ją jednym, czystym strzałem w głowę. 

Nick wysilił się na lekki śmiech. 

"Cholera, Coach" zachrypiał. "Jesteś najlepszym, pieprzonym badassowskim aniołem stróżem _na świecie._ " 

"Jasne, jasne" Coach pokręcił głową i pomógł mu wstać. "Cholera, było blisko, stary." 

"No nie mów" parsknął Nick, sprawdzając swoje obrażenia. Krwawił, ale oprócz czterech rozcięć na klatce piersiowej, chyba wszystko było w porządku, nic nie brakowało, a żadnych wystających organów wewnętrznych nie zanotowano.  

"Nie powtarzajmy tego nigdy, nigdy przenigdy." 

Ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiały gdzieś za nimi i odwrócili się jak na rozkaz, by zobaczyć Ellisa biegnącego w ich stronę. Był przemoknięty od góry do dołu, tak jak i zresztą wszyscy, chociaż ich intencją zdecydowanie nie było nurkowanie w wodzie sięgającej już pasa. 

"Nick!" zawył Ellis. "Nick!" 

"Nie biegnij, głupku" warknął Nick. "Nie zamierzam znowu strzelać do kolejnej Witch, na którą spadniesz." 

Ellis zatrzymał się dopiero zaraz przed nim, prawie przewracając się na końcu. Przez moment, czy dwa wyglądał, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. 

"Trzymaj" odezwał się w końcu i podał Nickowi AK-47, które mężczyzna wcześniej zgubił. "Upuściłeś." Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i dziwnie błyszczące, a jego ciało prawie że promieniowało przepełnione nerwową energią. 

Nickowi wydawało się to dziwnie znajome i chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że ostatnim razem widział tak zachowującego się Ellisa tylko w półmroku, kiedy dyszeli przyciśnięci do siebie. Nagle doszło do Nicka, że wcześniejsze zawahanie Ellisa było raczej próbą powstrzymania się przed rzuceniem się na niego, co raczej nie było za bardzo wskazane, kiedy inni ludzie patrzyli a już w szczególności, gdy jednym z nich był Coach. 

Cholera, dzieciaka najwyraźniej kręciło niebezpieczeństwo, a chociaż Nick był profesjonalnym hazardzistą i oszustem, dreszczyk emocji z gry nie równał się z tym nawet w połowie. Z życiem, które przepełnione było teraz w głównej mierze zagrożeniem i czystą adrenaliną, mieli _przerypane._  

Cóż, w prawdzie nigdy nie stawiał na to, że wyjdą z tego żywi - teraz przynajmniej będzie miał chociaż seks. Dużo, dużo seksu, o ile udało mu się dobrze odczytać mowę ciała Ellisa.  

Nick zabrał AK-47 z rąk Ellisa.  

"Dzięki" mruknął, pozwalając swoim palcom zatrzymać się dłużej na nadgarstku dzieciaka. Pociągnął go lekko i wpatrzył się w Ellisa wymownie, by jego zamiary były jasne. 

'Ty. Ja. Orgazm. Niedługo.' starał się przekazać oczami.  

Najwyraźniej musiał być naprawdę dobry w tym rodzaju komunikacji wzrokowej, bo zaraz Ellis zrobił się cały czerwony, a jego oczy odpowiedziały 'O cholera, _tak_.' 

Nick mrugnął do niego znacząco i puścił nadgarstek chłopaka. 

"Powinniśmy rzucić okiem na te rany" stwierdziła Rochelle, podchodząc bliżej już z apteczką w dłoniach. 

"Po prostu okręć mnie kilka razy gazą, to tylko draśnięcie" powiedział jej Nick. "Chcę stąd spadać najszybciej jak się da" kontynuował po chwili "a ty postaraj się trzymać od tych suk z daleka, Ogrodniczki." 

"Ej!" zaprotestował Ellis. "Poślizgnąłem się! No przecież tego nie planowałem. Mogło się zdarzyć każdemu." 

"Jasne" Nick wzruszył ramionami. "Ale zdarzyło się _tobie._ " 

Rochelle dźgnęła go w żebra.  

"Przestań się wiercić, kolego" ostrzegła. "Staram się poskładać cię do kupy." 

"Tak jest, psze pani." 

Coach westchnął ciężko. 

"Nie mamy na to czasu" oznajmił przepraszająco. "Ruchy, ludzie." 

"Już prawie skończyłam" Rochelle przerwała bandaż zębami i zawiązała supeł. "Na razie powinno się trzymać" stwierdziła, ale krew i tak zaczęła przesiąkać, tworząc czerwone plamy na białym materiale. 

Przeładowali broń i, tym razem bardziej nasłuchując kolejnych Witch, ruszyli w drogę powrotną. 

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na pomoście, Rochelle podeszła do niego i dźgnęła go łokciem w bok.  

"To było okropnie bezinteresowne z twojej strony" zauważyła, szczerząc się. "Co się stało z tym cynicznym dupkiem w garniaku za trzy tysiące dolarów?" 

Nick parsknął i pokręcił głową.  

"O, przecież ciągle tu jest" odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. "Tylko teraz jego garnitur jest gówno warty." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Nick przespał cały dzień. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny bez martwienia się o to czyja jest teraz warta, albo czy drzwi i ściany będą w stanie wytrzymać hordę ogromnych pojebów, niepotrafiących odpowiednio zachowywać się w towarzystwie. 

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny głębokiego, cudownego snu. 

Obudził się półprzytomny z paskudnym smakiem w ustach i protestującym żołądkiem po długiej diecie złożonej z samych przekąsek i puszkowanego żarcia. 

Otworzył drzwi i zajęczał gdy dopadło go oślepiające światło. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś do życia wystarczały mu tylko niecałe cztery godziny snu przez sześć dni w tygodniu, no i przespanie całego siódmego dnia - zazwyczaj poniedziałku - kiedy cała reszta świata budziła się o nienormalnie wczesnej porze, rozgoryczona i desperacko pragnąca kofeiny.  

Od zawsze preferował raczej późne pory, na czym zdecydowanie polegał wybór jego zawodu. Teraz jednak samo chodzenie po zmroku było niebezpieczne, a sen był niezwykle ważny. 

Dlatego więc Nick przespał cały dzień. 

Na pokładzie Rochelle opierała się o barierkę, przypatrując się wodzie, z karabinem maszynowym przy nodze. Miała na nosie parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które zapewne pożyczyła od Virgila. 

W ogóle nie wiało, a łódź przemieszczała się wolno; było niezwykle gorąco zważywszy na porę roku. Stojąc w bezruchu w zupełnej ciszy, czując ciepło promieni słonecznych na twarzy, poczuł się dziwnie lekko po raz pierwszy od wieków.  

Rochelle nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, nawet pomimo tego, że Nick wcale nie starał się być cicho, jedynie jej ramiona spięły się na ułamek sekundy i zaraz po tym rozluźniła się na nowo. 

Niedaleko niej siedział Coach plecami do barierki z nogami wyciągniętymi przed nim. Zerkał ukosem na wędkę, która leżała obok. 

"Wyspałeś się?" zapytał Coach, gdy zauważył cień Nicka. 

Nick zignorował sarkazm w jego głosie. 

"Nie" odparł szczerze. "Ale _spałem_."  

"Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę się przekonać, co właściwie można stąd wyłowić" powiedział cicho Coach. 

"Słusznie" prychnął Nick. "Ale możemy zrobić tak: ty łowisz, a ja strzelam do wszystkiego, co nie przypomina kolacji." 

Coach zachichotał lekko. 

"Kto w takim razie gotuje?" 

"Jestem w tym totalnie gówniany" przyznał Nick. 

"Nie patrzcie się na mnie" odezwała się Rochelle, nawet się nie obracając. 

"Nieważne" Nick wzruszył ramionami. "To tylko ryba i ogień, a nie jakaś  _langouste au gratin,_ jak trudne może to być?"  

Rochelle odwróciła się do nich, marszcząc brwi. Kilka razy bezgłośnie powtórzyła 'langouste'. 

"Homar" wyjaśnił jej Nick. "Ale brzmi bardziej luksusowo, bo to francuski." 

Rochelle zaśmiała się cicho, jednak nadal brzmiało to zbyt ostro i nerwowo. 

"Prawie jak tradycyjny niedzielny obiad z rodziną. Wymyślne jedzenie i ładne ciuchy." 

"Taa, niedzielny obiad" Nick skinął głową, chociaż w rzeczywistości nigdy czegoś takiego w życiu nie doświadczył. Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy. "Hej, jaki w ogóle jest dzisiaj dzień?" 

Rochelle otworzyła szeroko oczy, prawie jakby się przestraszyła i szybko się odwróciła, a jej ramiona spięły się na nowo. Coach wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Mężczyzna musiał wiedzieć jaki jest dzień, w końcu wcześniej parę razy zorganizował z Ellisem coś na wzór mszy, jednak potem przestał to robić z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego Nickowi powodu. Może straciło to dla niego sens, a może był już na to zbyt zmęczony. Może inne rzeczy zawracały mu głowę. 

Wszystkie dni zaczęły zlewać się w jedno, jedynie czasami urozmaicone nieoczekiwanymi wydarzeniami i niekończącym się uciekaniem z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Miał wrażenie, że minęły miesiące, chociaż w rzeczywistości było to zaledwie kilka tygodni.  

"Okej" westchnął Nick. "To zresztą nie takie ważne."  

Ukradkiem powąchał swoją koszulę i skrzywił się z niesmakiem na ostry zapach potu i odrażająco słodkiego swędu zaschniętej krwi.  

"Cholera, potrzebuję kąpieli. I pralni." 

Zarówno Rochelle jak i Coach wyraźnie się odprężyli, dzięki zmianie tematu.  

"W łazience jest mały prysznic. Zbiornik wody nie jest specjalnie wielki, więc najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli wykąpiesz się w ubraniach." 

Nick parsknął. 

"Super." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ellis obudził się, właśnie gdy Nick wyłuskał się z koszuli, zastanawiając się czy moczenie bandaży na jego klatce było tego w ogóle warte. Na początku nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, aż do momentu, gdy usłyszał szelest ubrań i poczuł, że jest obserwowany.  

Odwrócił się do Ellisa, który siedział w swoim śpiworze, wpatrując się w niego. 

"No co?" zapytał jedynie i nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak nie mógłby powiedzieć nic więcej, bo dosłownie z mrugnięciem oka Ellis znalazł się przy nim i go całował.  

Cóż, przynajmniej są z tego jakieś korzyści. Usta Ellisa naparły na jego własne, a ich nosy obiły się o siebie niekomfortowo. Z burknięciem Nick chwycił Ellisa za ramiona i odsunął go od siebie. 

"Co do diabła?" sapnął. "Jeśli próbowałeś udawać szorstkiego i zdesperowanego, to ci się to nie udało. _B_ _ardzo_." 

Ellis cofnął się o krok i potarł kark, spuszczając wzrok.  

"Um, racja. Przepraszam" wymamrotał zażenowany. 

Nick westchnął i zostawił go w spokoju, skupiając się na dalszym rozbieraniu. Całe ciało swędziało go od potu, brudu i krwi. Naprawdę potrzebował prysznica, już  _wczoraj_  najlepiej.  

"Hej, doceniam, że się troszczysz" odezwał się w końcu. "Ale teraz to nienajlepszy czas, muszę w końcu zmyć to wszystko z siebie. Ty też powinieneś" zmrużył nieznacznie oczy. "Po tym, jak ja skończę." 

Ellis pokiwał głową. 

"Super" dodał. "Czemu nie sprawdzisz co słychać na górze?" 

Ellis wymamrotał coś, czego Nick nie był w stanie zrozumieć, nie żeby specjalnie się tym przejmował, kiedy bardziej zajęty był odpinaniem kabury od uda. Cholerna rzecz musiała się zaciąć i teraz nie chciała się otworzyć. 

Z jękiem i przekleństwem zarazem, Nick szarpnął i nareszcie pasek się odpiął. Sprawdził czy wszystko w porządku z pistoletem i amunicją, i po raz setny od momentu, kiedy opuścił hotel, zrugał sam siebie, że jednak nie wziął zestawu do czyszczenia broni ze sobą. 

Kątem oka zauważył, że Ellis nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca i co najważniejsze - wciąż siedział _cicho_. Spojrzał na niego. 

"Wciąż tutaj, Ogrodniczki?" 

Oczy Ellisa mimowolnie otworzyły się szerzej, gdy zrozumiał, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się i szybko spuścił wzrok, ale nie na tyle, by Nick nie dostrzegł czemu właściwie chłopak się przyglądał.  

"Hej, Ellis" zaczął i poczekał aż dzieciak na powrót na niego spojrzy. Demonstracyjnie przeładował broń. "Czemu się tak przejmujesz? I tak byśmy się wtedy nie spotkali." 

Ellis przypatrzył się swoim butom. 

"Tak, ale-" 

"Zamknij się, do cholery" przerwał mu. Ellis nadąsał się. Cholerny dzieciak _nadąsał się_. Nick westchnął i złapał się za nasadę nosa. "Nie, Ellis, nie zamierzam strzelić sobie w głowę w najbliższym czasie" oznajmił. 

Ellis wzdrygnął się.  

"Przestań być takim..." 

"Dupkowatym sukinkotem, masz na myśli?" parsknął Nick. "Błagam. Tak czy siak, to nic wielkiego. Byłem po prostu kurewsko znudzony." 

Ellis skinął i odszukał jego wzrok. 

"A teraz?" 

Nick wywrócił oczami. 

"Teraz?" zapytał. "Teraz nie mam czasu wytchnienia, jestem zmęczony, obolały i czuję się jak część jakiegoś chorego dowcipu. Ale znudzony? Nie ma mowy." 

Ellis wyszczerzył się tak, jak gdyby Nick właśnie powiedział mu, że jednak może prowadzić ten pieprzony wyścigowy wóz przez apokalipsę zombie do końca swoich dni. 

"A teraz idź sobie" powiedział mu Nick. "Jestem umówiony na randkę z gorącym prysznicem i w tym momencie jest to zdecydowanie bardziej pociągająca opcja od ciebie." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wypełznął spod gorącej wody jakąś godzinę później z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i wilgotną kupką ubrań w rękach. Udało mu się wyłudzić papierosa od Virgila, który teraz niepewnie wisiał między jego wargami. Był gównianej jakości, ale nie żeby się to teraz jakoś specjalnie liczyło. 

Ellis dołączył do reszty, gdy Nick był jeszcze na dole i kiedy wreszcie go dostrzegł, otworzył szeroko oczy i zamarł z półotwartymi ustami w środku jednej ze swoich opowieści. 

"Co do diabła, stary?" krzyknął Coach, ale uśmiechał się pod nosem. 

"Wziąłem prysznic z ubraniami" odparł Nick, zaciągając się papierosem. Wykrzywił się gdzieś w przestrzeń, gdy jego wciąż wilgotne palce zostawiły mokry ślad na fajce. "Bardzo szkoda, że moje ciuchy na zmianę są w walizce, znajdującej się jakieś setki mil stąd." 

"To niewłaściwe" burknął Ellis, patrząc się wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Nick wgapił się w niego na dłuższą chwilę i mrugnął do chłopaka znacząco, gdy wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć jego spojrzenie.  Ellis momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, skołowany. "Znaczy, mam namyśli, z damą na pokładzie i w ogóle." 

"Jestem pewny, że nie mam niczego, czego ona by już nie widziała" stwierdził pewnie Nick. 

Rochelle parsknęła. 

"Chciałbyś." 

"Nick!" zapowietrzył się Ellis. "Po prostu- Po prostu ubierz się w coś, okej?" 

"Moje rzeczy są mokre" zauważył, ostrożnie rozwieszając ubrania na deskach, by przeschły w popołudniowym słońcu. "Niedługo będą suche, jestem pewny, że nasza dama ścierpi jeszcze przez chwilę mój niepoprawny negliż." 

Ellis skinął odruchowo i zwrócił swoją uwagę na brzeg rzeki, ale Nick i tak widział, że chłopak wgapia się w niego kątem oka. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. 

"Zresztą i tak wszyscy widzieliśmy się prawie nago" kontynuował. "Pamiętasz, kiedy Hunter ugryzł cię w dupę? Stare, dobre czasy." 

"Mieliśmy już nigdy o tym nie rozmawiać!" zawołał Ellis. 

"To _ty_  powiedziałeś, że już nigdy nie chcesz o tym mówić" poprawił go Nick. "Nigdy się na coś takiego nie zgodziłem. Jeszcze się upewnię, żeby twoje wnuki dowiedziały się o tym, jak ich bohaterski dziadek Ellis uporał się z ciężkimi, wojenny ranami podczas zombie apokalipsy. Wiecie dzieci, z racji tego, że wasz dziadek jest pozbawioną gracji łamagą, potknął się o własne stopy i poleciał na twarz, więc zombie skorzystały z tego, że był tyłkiem w powietrzu."  

Ellis spiorunował go wzrokiem, jednak jego twarz zdecydowanie nie była w stanie poprawnie wyrazić oburzenia - albo to tylko Nick nie mógł wziąć na serio urażonego czymś Ellisa. To 'coś' było zazwyczaj Jimmym Gibbsem Jr. lub tą okropnie głośną, biedną namiastką rockowej muzyki.  

Nick zachichotał. 

"Oczywiście zakładając, że uda ci się wkręcić jakąś dziewczynę w urodzenie ci dzieciaka." 

Rochelle dźgnęła go łokciem i popatrzyła się na niego z dezaprobatą. Nick wzruszył ramionami i tak, może trochę przesadzał z drażnieniem chłopaka, ale Ellis czynił to tak łatwym, że trudno było sobie odmówić.  

"Nieważne" mruknął. "Tylko żartuję." 

Ellis od razu się rozluźnił słysząc to, a Rochelle przestała go mordować spojrzeniem. 

Bycie ugryzionym w tyłek - śmieszne. Kwestionowanie seksapilu Ellisa - nieśmieszne. Zanotowane. 

Tylko, że to _było_  śmieszne. To było cholernie ironiczne, ale Nick nie był pewny, czy Ellis w ogóle doceni ironię. Rochelle prawdopodobnie tak, ale Nick jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie opowiadania jej o tych cichych dźwiękach, które wydawał z siebie Ellis, albo o tym jak, nawet pomimo brudu, nieumyty i pokryty flakami, nadal pachnął cholernie pociągająco. Miał przeczucie, że kobieta raczej tego nie pochwali. 

Dlatego więc Nick usiadł na powrót po turecku i dopalił swoją przemokniętą fajkę. 

"To po prostu takie dziwne, wiesz, stary" wymamrotał Ellis i czy to był rumieniec? "Znaczy, przywykłem już do widzenia cię całego ubranego, a tu nagle... nie jesteś." 

Rochelle zaśmiała się pod nosem. Nick westchnął.  

"Odpuść już, Ellis." 

"To i tak dziwne" burknął Ellis. "Trochę mi przypomina jak pewnego razu mój kumpel Dave zatrzasnął się w swoim własnym domu. Jego rodzice wyjechali, to wiesz, mieszkał w ogródku przez jakiś _tydzień,_ ale nie miał żadnych ubrań na zmianę, więc- "  

"Ellis, zamknij się i idź pomóc Coachowi z naszym zombie _au gratain_ " przerwał mu Nick, starając się rozkoszować ostatnim papierosem jaki ma. 

"Że co?" 

"Chodź tu, chłopcze." 

Rochelle spojrzała na nich z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. 

Nick zamknął oczy i zwrócił twarz ku ciepłym promieniom słońca, wmawiając sobie, że jak na razie to wszystko, czego tylko chce. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nick siedział na swoim łóżku, próbując wyczyścić swoją broń najlepiej, jak tylko mógł, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się w hukiem i Ellis wpadł do środka.  

"Co do diabła, Ogrodniczki?" zapytał Nick, patrząc na niego gniewnie. 

Ellis ociekał wodą naokoło siebie z prysznica, który przed chwilą wziął, w dłoniach ściskał swoje brudne ubrania i był dziwnie podekscytowany. Zamknął drzwi kopniakiem, prawie przewracając się na śliskich deskach i wypuścił z rąk wszystko co trzymał, odsłaniając tym samym ręcznik przepasany przez biodra. 

Trzy kroki wystarczyły, by naruszyć przestrzeń osobistą Nicka i wyszczerzyć się do niego głupio.  

"Co?" bąknął Nick. 

"Wiesz" powiedział Ellis. "Wziąłem prysznic. Albo dziesięć."  

Nick zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w Ellisa.  

"Mówisz?" odezwał się spokojnie. 

"Ta-" zaczął Ellis, ale nie był w stanie kontynuować, bo Nick złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął do siebie. 

Upadli na łóżko i wraz z jednym, szybkim ruchem dłoni Nicka, ręcznik opadł na podłogę, zostawiając bardzo nagiego i mokrego Ellisa, leżącego na nim. 

Ellis zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy Nick zajęty był dotykaniem _wszystkiego_. Zanurzył nos w mokrych lokach i westchnął głęboko. 

"Boże, _tęsknię_ za mydłem" prawie że zajęczał, a zapach mydła uzyskał swoje miejsce w liście rzeczy, które go podniecały. 

Kurwa. 

Kurewska zombie-apokalipsa. 

Ellis zaśmiał się raz jeszcze łamiącym głosem. 

"Stary, mam nadzieję, że Coach nie zamierza tu dzisiaj spać" oznajmił po chwili. 

"Aktualnie-" zaczął Nick, obrócił ich na łóżku i podparł się na łokciach. "Cholernie mnie to nie obchodzi." 

Pochylił się, by pocałować Ellisa i przygryzł jego wargę, wykorzystując te usta dokładnie do tego, do czego zostały stworzone. 

"O tak" zgodził się Ellis, ściągając z ramion Nicka koszulę, a jego podniecenie wbijało się w udo mężczyzny. "Tak, kurwa." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Łóżko w kajucie zdecydowanie nie zostało stworzone dla dwóch dorosłych leżących obok siebie. Poradzili sobie z tym jednak całkiem dobrze. 

"Teraz chyba potrzebuje kolejnego prysznica" stwierdził Ellis, drapiąc się po podbrzuszu.  

"Heh-eh" wymamrotał Nick, nie skupiając się na słowach tak bardzo, jak na hipnotyzującym ruchu długich palców w miękkich lokach. "Wiesz co?" odezwał się w końcu, zerkając na Ellisa. 

"Co?" 

"Czasami, Ogrodniczki, jesteś pieprzonym _geniuszem_." 

Po tym Ellis promieniał przez calutki dzień. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stali na pomoście przez kilka dobrych minut po tym, jak Virgil odpłynął. 

"No więc, Nowy Orlean" powiedziała Rochelle. "Oto i jesteśmy." 

Nick sprawdził swoją broń raz jeszcze. Amunicja skończyła się im podczas ich małej wyprawy po paliwo i w tym momencie, z perspektywą przedzierania się przez całe miasto wypełnione zainfekowanymi, Nowy Orlean już nie wydawał się już takim dobrym pomysłem. 

"Mógłbym być już teraz w Vegas, wiecie" odezwał się Nick, wypełniając swoją rolę tego nastawionego negatywnie w grupie. 

Rochelle parsknęła. 

"Jasne, Nick. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich prostytutkach zombie" sarknęła a Nick mimowolnie wzruszył ramionami.  

"Myślicie, że i tam dotarła infekcja?" zapytał Ellis. 

Wszyscy zamilkli. 

"Nie powinniśmy już ruszyć na przód?" Coach przerwał ciszę, jako jedyny głos rozsądku tutaj. 

Wymamrotali zgodne potwierdzenie i wzięli się w dalszą, finalną drogę. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nick pomógł Ellisowi i Rochelle wdrapać się na ostatnie szczeble drabiny, podczas gdy Coach ich osłaniał. Ze stęknięciem wciągnął Rochelle na górę. 

"Dotarliśmy do mostu" zauważyła Rochelle ze zdziwieniem w głosie.  

"Niewiarygodne, co?" wtrącił Nick, unosząc brwi. "I kto teraz jest Panem Pesymistą?" 

"To Pani Pesymistka dla ciebie" odparła. "Ale racja-" 

Reszta słów stopiła się razem z rykiem myśliwca odrzutowego, który przeleciał nad nimi. Gdzieś daleko wybuchło oślepiające światło, a ziemia zadrżała wraz z ogłuszającą eksplozją. 

"No _dajcie spokój_!" zawył Nick. "Cudownie! Teraz nas, do jasnej cholery, _bombardują_! Totalnie się nami nie przejmujcie, róbcie swoje." 

Obok niego Rochelle westchnęła i przetarła twarz, wyraźnie pokonana. 

"I oto na co idą nasze podatki." 

Nick parsknął. 

"Cóż, _ja_ przynajmniej nigdy ich nie płaciłem." 

"A my wszyscy jesteśmy tym niezwykle zaskoczeni" powiedziała mu Rochelle, sprawdzając ile zostało jej amunicji. 

"Też bym nie płacił podatków, gdybym wiedział, że mnie za nie zbombardują" poparł go Ellis, wzruszając ramionami. Był tak dziwnie spokojny, że Nick aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to ze względu na jego wrodzony optymizm, czy raczej powaga sytuacji nie dotarła jeszcze do jego ograniczonego mózgu. 

"Nie marnujmy czasu" polecił im Coach. "Ruszajmy." 

"Racja" Nick skinął głową. "Ale na końcu niech lepiej będzie ten pieprzony tort." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ellis nie oddalał się od niego przez cały czas, rzucając żartami i komentując trafienia Nicka z nadmierną wesołością. Nick nie do końca wiedział, czy to ze względu na ich małe randez vous, czy raczej na to, że chłopak próbował wyciągnąć z niego, co tylko mógł, zanim Nick ich opuści, tak jak im powiedział przy pierwszym spotkaniu. 

Znając skłonności Ellisa do życia teraźniejszością, nie zważając w ogóle na konsekwencje, prawdopodobnie było to to pierwsze, w szczególności, że ich seks poszerzył się o pewną nutę dzikości, której zdecydowanie nie posiadał przed dotarciem do Nowego Orleanu. Przynajmniej u Ellisa. 

Przestali być nawet tak bardzo ostrożni, wykorzystywali każdą sposobność, starając się zachować ciszę kiedy dzielili pokój z innymi, odpuszczając dopiero gdy byli sami w pomieszczeniu. Tak jakby obecność cienkich ścian robiła jakąś różnicę.  

Nick zgadywał, że tak około drugiego schronu Rochelle i Coach zaczęli coś podejrzewać, zważywszy na ich spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty wbijające mu się w plecy. Nick jak zwykle ich zignorował. Zachowywali się tak, jak gdyby Ellis wcale nie był dorosłym zdolnym podejmować swoje własne decyzje, pomijając już ich dziesięcioletnią różnicę wieku. 

Raczej nie rozważał tego, że któreś z nich podejmie ten temat, jednak Rochelle go zaskoczyła. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, nie powinien nigdy w nią wątpić. Jak na kobietę miała stalowe jaja.  

"Mam szczerą nadzieję, że masz pojęcie co robisz" zaczęła, gdy Coach i Ellis byli poza zasięgiem słuchu.  

"Mam trzydzieści pięć lat" fuknął Nick. "I pewne doświadczenie." 

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie i odbezpieczyła Uzi, które niedawno znalazła, jak gdyby chcąc mu przypomnieć, że naprawdę nie chce jej zezłościć. Nick potrząsnął głową.  

"Zrozum, obaj jesteśmy dorośli i zdecydowanie świadomi swoich własnych czynów, jeśli do tego pijesz." 

"Wiem, Nick" odparła. "Ale Ellis... to _Ellis_. Wciąż jest dzieciakiem. Ja tylko- co do diabła sobie w ogóle myśleliście?" 

Nick wzruszył ramionami. 

"Wiesz co mówią o tych całych sytuacjach życia i śmierci..." zaczął. "Największym pragnieniem jednostki jest wtedy chęć przekazania genów dla przedłużeniu gatunku." 

Rochelle spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie.  

"Obawiam się, że wiele z nim nie osiągniesz w tym 'przedłużaniu gatunku', Nick" ostrzegła go poważnie. 

Nick, mimo woli i pomimo faktu, że nienawidził, gdy ludzie mieszali się w nieswoje sprawy, zaśmiał się na to szczerze. 

"Penis raczej nie zauważy różnicy." 

Rochelle wydała z siebie zdegustowany jęk. 

"Na litość boską" wykrzywiła się. "Po prostu- Po prostu nie zrań go" odezwała się po chwili. 

"Kochanie, jeśli którykolwiek z nas skończy poraniony, to zdecydowanie będzie wina zombie, nie moja." 

Gdyby tylko wzrok potrafił zabijać...  

"Ostrzegam cię." 

"Zanotowane" odparł. "Powinniśmy ich teraz dogonić, czy masz jeszcze ochotę na wymienianie się uprzejmościami?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Helikopter jest po drugiej stronie" oznajmił Ellis, odkładając radio. "Pilot powiedział, że musimy tylko przejść przez most, to nas ze sobą zabierze." 

"Musimy 'tylko' przejść przez most?" zdziwił się Nick. "Super. Bułka z masłem." 

"O, i jeszcze mamy tylko dziesięć minut, bo potem odleci" dodał Ellis.  

"Oczywiście, że tak" prychnął Nick. 

"Ruszajmy, ludzie" pośpieszył ich Coach. "Jesteśmy uratowani!" 

"Opuszczam most" zakomunikowała Rochelle. "Uważajcie, pewnie będzie głośno." 

Nick podniósł shotguna, gotowy do biegu.  

"Dzięki za ostrzeżenie" stwierdził Nick. "Jeśli ten pilot też okaże się zarażony, to będę krzyczał, nieważne jak bardzo pozbawione godności to będzie." 

"Nie tylko ty" zgodziła się Rochelle i wcisnęła przycisk. "I oto nadchodzą!" 

Z jękiem metalu i ogłuszającym wrzaskiem ton zarażonych, most opuścił się powoli. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Nick biegł. Płuca mu już nie wyrabiały, zionęły czystym ogniem z wysiłku, a strzelbę zgubił, gdy Charger na niego wpadł. Teraz zaciskał knykcie wręcz do białości na siekierze, którą nawet nie starał się zabić żadnego zombie, po prostu odpychał ich z drogi, by zrobić ścieżkę dla siebie i Coacha, który kuśtykał gdzieś za nim. 

Wzrok skupił na Rochelle i Ellisie, którzy biegli przed nim, wyciskając resztki pocisków ze swoich karabinów maszynowych, jak gdyby mieli ich setki. Teraz i tak już się to nie liczyło, byli już na prostej drodze do ratunku, Nick widział nawet wirujące śmigła helikoptera. 

Nagle dotarł do niego ogłuszający ryk, a samochody zaczęły latać, rozbijając się po chwili na lewo od Nicka. Nick zaklął i zacisnął zęby, zmuszając swoje nogi, by biegły szybciej - byli już _tak blisko_ , nie zamierzał pozwolić pieprzonemu Tankowi spowolnić go, kiedy prawie zasmakował pomocy.  

Przed nim Ellis odwrócił się gwałtownie, prawdopodobnie by dowiedzieć się co spowodowało ten hałas, a kiedy wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z zaskoczonego na przerażony, Nick zrozumiał, że Tank był znacznie bliżej, nim mu się to wydawało, a on sam za chwilę umrze. Bardzo za chwilę. 

I wtedy Ellis wywrzeszczał "Coach!" i Nick zrozumiał. 

Odciął głowę zombie, szarżującego na niego i sam się odwrócił. Coach zdecydowanie się oddalił - bieg przez wypełniony po brzegi zarażonymi most nie był zapewne najlepszym pomysłem, gdy miało się niesprawne kolano - i jeśli jeszcze Tank do niego nie dotarł, to i tak był bardzo blisko. 

"Kurwa" wymamrotał do siebie Nick i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, zaczął biec do Coacha.  

"Co ty do cholery robisz, Nick?" nawrzeszczał na samego siebie w trakcie drogi. "Pieprzony _Tank_ najadł się szaleju, a ty biegniesz naprzeciw niemu z niczym więcej niż waloną siekierą!" 

Coś przeleciało obok głowy Nicka i uderzyło Tanka w twarz z morderczą precyzją, podpalając go. 

"Cudownie!" zawył. "Teraz biegniesz naprzeciw płonącego Tanka z niczym więcej niż siekierą! I w dodatku gadasz sam do siebie!" 

Nick dobiegł do Coacha akurat wtedy, kiedy zrobił to i Tank. Bardzo duży, bardzo zły Tank w ogniu. 

"Pieprzyć moje życie!" wywrzeszczał, unikając ogromnej pięści, podczas gdy Coach opróżniał swój magazynek w potwora razem z Rochelle i Ellisem, którzy go osłaniali. 

"Chyba oszalałem!" zakrzyczał Nick i rąbnął Tanka w plecy siekierą z całą swoją siłą. Broń ugrzęzła na dobre, a Nick upadł, gdy Tank starał się jej pozbyć.  

Najwyraźniej bestia zdecydowanie nie lubiła być uderzana siekierami, bo teraz postanowiła nie przejmować się już dłużej Coachem, swoją uwagę skupiając na Nicku. Nicku, który leżał rozłożony na asfalcie, boleśnie nieuzbrojony. 

"Cóż, kurwa." 

I wtedy Tank postanowił umrzeć z jękiem, wywracając się na grunt, przy czym ostatnie płomienie z Mołotova wreszcie przygasły. 

Nick wgapił się szeroko otwartymi oczami w górę mięśni przed nim.  

"Cholernie mało brakowało" wydusił z siebie w końcu. 

"No nie gadaj" odezwał się Coach, pochylając się i dysząc z wysiłku. 

"Ruchy, wielkoludzie" ponaglił go Nick, wstając. "Pociągnę cię za sobą i miło by było, gdybyś mnie osłaniał, bo czuję się bardzo pozbawiony-broni jak na razie." 

Coach skinął i objął Nicka za ramiona, opierając połowę swojej wagi na nim. 

Gdy toczyli się powoli do Ellisa i Rochelle, Nick dosłyszał stłumiony śmiech Coacha i popatrzył na niego marszcząc brwi.  

"No co?" 

"Kto normalny, do jasnej cholery, stawia śmigłowiec ratowniczy na końcu pieprzonego mostu wypełnionego zombie?" wysapał, starając się złapać oddech. 

Nick parsknął. 

"Jeśli uda nam się wyjść z tego żywym" zaczął Nick "kupię ci cholerną flotę czekoladowych helikopterów, tylko poczekaj." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Wtoczyli się do śmigłowca i Rochelle momentalnie wywrzeszczała do pilota by leciał, by leciał kurewsko daleko. Właz był jedynie w połowie zamknięty, przez co Coach i Ellis musieli odstrzelić parę zombie, którym udało się podpiąć do nich gdy startowali, podczas gdy Nick zajął się pokazywaniem im wszystkim środkowego palca, bo tyle mógł chociaż zrobić, skoro i tak stracił wszystkie swoje bronie. 

"To. Było. Mega!" wykrzyczał Ellis. "Byłeś genialny, stary! Widzieliście, jak rzucił się na Tanka w ogniu?" zaśmiał się szczerze. 

"Trzymacie się tam jakoś?" dobiegł do nich głos pilota przez radio. "Są ranni?" 

"Nic nam nie jest" odpowiedziała Rochelle. "Jesteśmy tylko trochę sponiewierani." 

"Tylko proszę, nie zmieniaj się w zombie" dodał od siebie Nick. Oparł się o zimny metal, odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy. 

"Zabierają nas na statek rejsowy" powiedziała im Rochelle. "Z resztą ocalałych." 

"Słyszałeś, Nick?" zaśmiał się Ellis. "Może mają tam nawet te drinki z parasoleczkami, które tak lubisz." 

"Pewnie, Ogrodniczki" wymamrotał. Jest nadzieja, że nie zestrzelą nas, jak tylko nas zobaczą - chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że chociaż raz pesymizm może zaczekać. Zostali uratowani i dopóki helikopter nie postanowi rozbić się gdzieś, albo o ile na miejscu nie rozkażą stanąć im twarzą do ściany z podniesionymi rękami, byli całkiem bezpieczni.  

A Nick był tak cholernie zmęczony niebyciem bezpiecznym.  

Zamilkli na parę minut, ciężko oddychając po męczącym biegu, co było jedynym dźwiękiem wokoło, pomijając śmigłowiec. I wtedy Ellis zaczął się śmiać; nisko i ciężko. Zaraz po tym Coach i Rochelle dołączyli do niego, a Nick odprężył się czując ogromną ulgę. 

Głos Rochelle w pewnym momencie załamał się i jej śmiech przeszedł prawie że do łkania, które po chwili również ucichło. Nick zerknął na nią kątem oka. Objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. 

"No hej, kochanie" zaczął. "Najgorsze co cię teraz może czekać to dzielenie pokoju z Ellisem." 

Rochelle zachichotała. 

"O, nie śmiałabym wchodzić pomiędzy waszą dwójkę."  

Nick momentalnie popatrzył na Coacha, by sprawdzić jego reakcję, ale mężczyzna albo nie wydawał się tego słyszeć, albo po prostu go to nie obchodziło. Nie żeby mógł go za to winić, wszyscy byli cholernie wykończeni. 

Oprócz Ellisa, najwyraźniej. Dzieciak nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, wciąż szczerząc się głupio.  

"No więc, macie jakieś plany, kiedy to wszystko się wreszcie skończy?" 

"Wciąż mam to" odpowiedziała Rochelle, wyciągając telefon. Był cały podrapany i ekran musiał pęknąć w pewnym momencie, ale Nick wywnioskował, że kobieta i tak będzie w stanie wyciągnąć z niego zdjęcia. "Totalnie coś o tym wszystkim napiszę. Może nawet i książkę." 

"Jeśli opublikujesz jakiekolwiek moje zdjęcie, albo wyjawisz moje prawdziwe imię, dopadnę cię, kochanie" rzucił od niechcenia Nick. 

Kobieta, oczywiście, zignorowała go. 

"Chciałbym odnaleźć Keitha" odezwał się Ellis. "I może wrócić do Savanny, kiedy nie będzie już zombie." 

Jeśli ten cały gość, Keith, przeżył chociaż połowę tego gówna, które Ellis o nim opowiadał, Nick był pewny, że przetrwał też i zombie. Może z absurdalnymi ranami, ale niewątpliwie przeżył. 

Nikt nie zamierzał pytać o rodzinę Ellisa. 

"Moja żona była w Milwaukee razem ze swoją siostrą" powiedział Coach. "Spróbuję się z nią skontaktować."  

"Masz żonę, Coach?" zapytał z zaskoczeniem Ellis. 

Nawet Nick zastanawiał się, czy się czasem nie przesłyszał. Najwyraźniej naprawdę wiedzieli o sobie bardzo mało. 

I wtedy padło niewygodne pytanie. 

"A ty, Nick?" zagadnął Ellis i mimo tego, że brzmiało to jak zupełnie niewinne pytanie, Nick doskonale wiedział, co właściwie się pod tym kryło.   

Wzruszył ramionami. 

"Jeszcze nie wiem" odparł. "Zgaduję, że pokręcę się gdzieś w pobliżu, zobaczę co się stanie." 

"O tak?" wtrąciła Rochelle. "Myślałam, że nie chciałeś. A nawet pamiętam to bardzo dokładnie, bo było to pierwsze, co nam powiedziałeś" zniżyła głos, starając się spapugować Nicka. "Nick, ale nie musicie zapamiętywać, bo i tak nie zostanę na dłużej." 

"Wcale tak nie brzmię" oburzył się Nick, marszcząc brwi. "W każdym bądź razie, zmieniłem zdanie." 

"O, a czemuż to?" zapytała Rochelle unosząc brew. "Co takiego się stało?" dodała, patrząc wymownie na Ellisa. 

Nick westchnął. 

"Zombie" odpowiedział, również patrząc na Ellisa. "Zombie zmieniają wszystko." 

"Amen, bracie" odezwał się Coach. "Amen." 

Z donośnym hukiem most eksplodował w kuli ognia godnej samych filmów z Brucem Willisem. Fala uderzeniowa aż zatrzęsła kadłubem śmigłowca.  

Ellis ponownie zaczął się śmiać. 

 


End file.
